Destiny
by KACULLEN
Summary: What would happen if Bella was changed into a vampire right before she moved to Forks. Will she hate what she becomes or will she relize she was destined for this life?
1. Visitor

**I don't Own Twilight**

Chapter 1: Visitor

"Bella I am going to run to the store to get you the rest of the stuff for your trip." Renée yelled this up the stairs to me as she was walking out the door.

"Ok mom." I yelled back just as the door closed behind my mom. After my mom pulled out of the driveway I turned back to the mess that was my entire wardrobe. It wasn't that hard to sort out what I would be taking to Forks with me and what would be staying here. Forks, Washington is one of the rainiest places in the continental US; basically it's the complete opposite of Arizona where I live now. Why you may ask did I decide to make such a drastic move, because my mom got remarried that's why. It's not that I don't like the guy, because I do Phil's great, it's the traveling that s not so great. Phil is a minor league baseball player trying to get signed, and that requires quite a bit of traveling, which is great for my mom but not so great for me. I decided that to make things easier for everyone I would go live with my dad in Forks. I am excited to see my dad again and spend time with him but I could do without the constant rain. After another 5 minutes of moping I got my butt off the floor and went downstairs to find another box. Once I made it to the basement I felt around for the light, but before I found the switch the light snapped on. I screamed and jumped back when I saw the man standing before me.

"Who, who are you?" I stammered.

"That's not important." He replied.

I knew that I should run but I couldn't, I frozen in the place where I stood. I noticed that he wasn't wearing s shirt just dirty jeans, and his long dirty blond hair was in a pony tail. He was dirty but not unattractive; if I wasn't so scared I would probably think he was hot. The thing that scared me the most about this man were his eyes, they were red. After staring at me for a minute the strange man started walking towards me and I took a step back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

I knew it wasn't a question he wanted an answer to because we both knew I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't know who this man was or even what he was but somehow knew he wasn't normal. Another thing I knew was that he wanted me dead, call it instinct or intuition but I just knew he was going to kill me. Almost as if he reading my thought he suddenly lunged at me. If I hadn't been staring at him I wouldn't have seen him move, but in a lighting quick move he was on top of me. I wanted to scream or run but he was on top of me and covering my mouth so I couldn't do either. As I struggled he lowered his mouth to my neck, I thought he was going to kiss me but then I felt his teeth bite into by neck. I felt him sucking what I assumed was my blood, and the more of my blood that he drank the weaker I began to feel. I never thought much about how I would die, but I assumed I would die of old age not from having all the blood sucked out of me. As blackness started to surround me I knew I didn't have much time left. All the sudden in my semi-unconscious state I heard the garage door open. He must of heard it too because he pulled away from my neck and dropped me roughly to the floor. I was barely conscious now, but I did manage to turn my head to the side in time see the man who almost killed me climb out the small window in our basement. It was then that I noticed the pain that had started in my neck; it wasn't pain because he had just bitten me there, but pain like fire.

It the midst of all the pain and the unconsciousness threatening to overtake me I heard my mom come down the stairs. I knew she saw me when I heard her scream, I felt her next to me and I think she was trying to talk me but I was in too much pain to really understand what was going on. The pain kept getting worse and worse and it was spreading all over my body. I was aware that my mom left my side because I heard her run up the stairs. A few minutes later she returned and whispering to me that it would be ok. I wanted to believe her but I was in too much pain to believe that I would come out of this alive. It was then that I heard sirens outside the house and I knew that my mom had called 911. It was at that same moment that the paint took over my entire body, and I let the unconsciousness and the pain I had been fighting over take me.

**AN: Sorry about any spelling, grammer, or Punctuation mistakes**


	2. Waking Up

**I don't Own Twilight!**

Chapter 2: Waking Up

I didn't know what was happening to me, I didn't know if I was going to live or die. The only thing I did know was I never felt pain like this in my entire life, I felt as if I had been set on fire and doused in acid. Little by little the pain started to leave my fingers and toes which was good. However as it the pain left my fingers and toes it increased in my chest and that was bad. I didn't even think it was possible for the pain to get worse but as it increased in my chest I realized it could. As the pain in my chest got worse I felt my heart speed up like I was running at full speed.

Through the pain I could hear people talking around me. I wasn't sure who any of the people were but they all sounded worried. I figured out that one of the people was a doctor because he kept using medical terms that I didn't understand.

The other voice that I heard was female and she kept yelling my name and begging me to wake up. I felt like I knew that voice but I just couldn't remember who it belonged to.

The pain had completely left my arms, legs, head, and stomach. My chest was the only place that held the fire now. My heart was beating faster than it ever has in my entire life, it was almost as if it was racing the pain and I was pretty sure I knew what would win. All the sudden the pain and my heart stopped. I was dead, I had to be, and you can't live once your heart stops.

However I could still hear the voices and they were more frantic than ever. Slowly I opened my eyes and gasped at how clear everything was. I could see a doctor and a nurse looking at me and each other with puzzled glances. There was another woman in the room as well and she was looking at me with a mixture of relief and fear.

"Bella sweetie?" she asked quietly "Are you ok?"

Her voice was the one that I had heard through the pain, the one I felt I should know but didn't. This woman looked familiar too, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't remember who she was. I open my mouth to answer her, but I quickly shut it when I felt the fire in my throat. It was then that I noticed how good all the people in the room smelled. It took every ounce of energy I had not to jump out of the bed and attack them. Now I was really scared, why did I want to attack these people? I didn't know what that strange man in my house had turned me into but I knew I was a monster. How could I want to attack these people and not be a monster?

I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I had to get away from these people before I hurt them. I glanced around the room for an escape because they were blocking the door. I noticed another door in the room, it was open a crack and I could tell it was a bathroom. I could see a sink with a mirror above it, I could see the rest of the bathroom in the mirror and there was a window in there. I knew that would be my only way to escape.

I held my breath and jumped out of the bed, ignoring the people in the room even though they were talking to me and telling me to lie back down. I saw my cloths lying on a chair next to the bed and I grabbed them and ran into the bathroom. I quickly shut the door and locked it so they wouldn't come in after me. I turned and faced the mirror and gasped at what I saw. I looked so different, not in a bad way but a very good way. My chocolate brown hair was a little longer and much shinier. All of my facial features were perfect and strait; my lips were even a little plumper. My chest was little bigger than it was before and I was I had curves in all the right places. The only thing that scared me were my eyes, they were bright red just like the man's in my house.

After admiring myself for a few minutes I got dressed, my clothes were a little tight because of my new body, but they still fit. I quickly opened the window; I was on the first floor so I just crawled out. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I couldn't stay there. There was a small woods right next to the hospital so I ran there. **(AN: I have never been to Arizona so I don't know if there are any woods there, but for the sake of my story there is.) **I was amazed at how fast I could run because I made it there in just a few seconds. Once I was safely in the woods everything sort of hit me at once, I had too many questions and no answers. What happened to me? What was I? Then there was the most important question: Where do I go?

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! Feel free to review I would love to know what you think of this story!**


	3. Forks

**I don't Own Twilight**

Chapter 3: Forks

As I was standing there trying to answer the many question that I had, I heard the people who had been in my hospital room calling my name.

They had come outside to look for me after I jumped out the window.

I knew I had to get away from here fast, so I just started running not really caring were I was going.

I ran and ran until I came to a clearing; at the speed I had been running I knew it was a safe distance from the hospital.

I sat down in the middle of the clearing; not because I was tired but because I needed to think.

I thought about everything that I knew so far: I had been bitten by a strange man in my house, I had been in immense pain and then woke up in the hospital, I had wanted to attack everyone in my hospital room when I woke up, and lastly I look different and I was really fast.

Thinking of all these things didn't answer any of my questions; it just made me more confused.

As I was sitting there thinking the sun came out and I noticed my skin was sparkling. It was beautiful but frightening at the same time. It looked as though someone had sprinkled diamonds on my skin.

I sat there mesmerized by my own skin for a couple of minutes.

This new development made me even more confused, because what kind of creature wants to attack people but also sparkles in the sun.

I obviously wasn't going to get my answers by sitting on my butt and staring at my skin forever.

The only problem was I had no idea where to go, however the name Forks kept popping into my head.

I didn't know what it was but I figured it was a town somewhere; maybe I was going there anyway before all this happened.

Forks had to be better or at least safer than here where people knew my name and who I was.

I decided right then that I would go to Forks, for some reason I felt like I would get my answers there.

The only problem was I had no idea where Forks was or how to get there. Also I couldn't ask anyone for directions because after my experience at the hospital I knew being around people was a bad thing, plus my sparkling skin would probably freak people out, heck it freaked me out.

I kept walking and trying to think of some way to get to Forks or at last figure out where it was.

I stopped when I heard voices through the trees:

"What is wrong with it?" I heard a women ask.

"I don't know!" A man replied. "I have to go to town to get help."

"Don't Leave me here alone" The woman said. "It's Spooky!" She had no idea how spooky it was with me here.

"Then come with me." The man said.

I heard their footsteps as they started to walk away and I waited to immerge from the trees until I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.

Once I did I saw that their car had broken down and they had left it there to go get help.

Then an idea hit me, maybe they have a map in their glove compartment.

I walked up to the car and tried the door and luckily it was unlocked what luck. My luck ran out however when I open the door, and not knowing how strong I was pulled it off the car completely. I knew I couldn't hide this so I propped it up on the side of the car and reached for the glove compartment.

My luck came back when I realized with a sigh of relief that they had a US map in their glove compartment.

I quickly snatched it up and ran back into the woods. I sat on the ground and unfolded the map in my lap.

After a minute I found Forks on the map and saw that it was in Washington. I was excited because for the first time in days I actually had some idea as to what I was going to do.

I folded the map up and stuck it in my back pocket because I wasn't going anywhere near that car after what I had done to it.

It didn't take me long to reach Forks with my new speed; maybe 2 or 3 days. I tried to stay in wooded areas as much as possible because of my sparkly skin and desire to attack people.

I was relieved to find out that Forks was mostly wooded and very cloudy. It took me a minute to realize that even though it was cloudy and I was in a t-shirt I wasn't cold. It was just another strange thing in my new life to add to the list.

As I was standing in the woods contemplating what to do next I caught a scent that made the fire in my throat flare up.

The whole time I was running to Forks I ignored the fire in my throat as best as I could, however now it was more then I could bare.

I turned around to find the owner of the scent that had caught my attention and was surprised to find a deer.

I thought about this for a second, clearly I was going to have to attack this deer in order to make the fire go away. I would much rather attack a deer then have to attack a person. Don't get me wrong I felt bad about attacking the deer but I didn't see much choice because the fire was unbearable.

I ran at the deer and I was silent that the deer didn't hear me as I jumped on it from behind and pinned it down. My instincts took over then and I lowered my head to its neck and sunk my teeth in. Once the deer was dry I dropped it on the ground and looked at it in horror, what had I done? I don't know what scared me more that fact that I had just drank a deer's blood or that I wanted more.

The fire in my throat was better but it was still there so I knew what I need to do.

I saw another deer in the distance and quickly ran towards it horrified and excited about what I was about to do.

I slowed down as I got near it because I didn't want to scare it way, I felt bad for it because it was happily eating grass not aware that it was about to die. Any sadness I had quickly faded away as the fire flared in my throat.

Just as I was about to attack a flash of bronze caught my eye and then the most beautiful guy I had ever seen was drinking from my deer.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes, also this would have been up sooner but the document manager wasn't working! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :)**


	4. Beautiful Stranger

**I Don't own Twilight**

Chapter 4: Beautiful Stranger

I stood there mesmerized by the guy drinking my deer until my throat started to burn and I realized he stole my meal.

He hadn't noticed me yet because he was busy drinking, so I snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He whirled around with an angry expression on his face that quickly softened when he saw me.

"You stole my meal." I said as I pointed to the deer.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't know it belonged to anyone." He answered in a velvet voice.

He walked closer to me and I realized how truly handsome he really was. He had a strange bronze color to his untidy hair that I had never seen before. His facial features were all perfectly strait and his skin had no imperfections. I moved from his face from the rest of his body and noticed that his clothes hugged his muscles perfectly. The thing that surprised me the most were his eyes, they were a dark gold color.

I was confused because he had been drinking the deer so I had assumed he was the same thing I was. But if he was the same then why were his eyes gold and mine red.

I looked up at his face again and noticed he was smirking. Dang he knew I had been staring at him.

"Why are your eyes a different color than mine?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a confused voice.

"How come your eyes are gold and mine are red?" I clarified. I didn't know why but somehow I knew he had the answers to my questions.

"Probably because you hunt humans and I hunt animals." He responded.

"I don't hunt people!" I said. Didn't he just hear me tell him that he stole my deer, why would I be drinking a deer if I hunted people?

"You don't?" He asked confused again.

"No, why would I be hunting a deer if I hunted people?" I asked in a sharper tone than I meant to.

"Good point." He answered. "I guess you are probably still a newborn and your eyes haven't changed yet."

"A newborn what" I asked confused.

"You don't know what you are?" He asked in shock.

"No, all I know is that some strange man with red eyes was in my house, he attacked me, and then I was in a lot of pain." I said all this in a hurry but I know he heard me because he looked horrified. "Then I woke up in a hospital and I was this." I said and gestured to my body.

When he heard that I woke up in a hospital he looked even more horrified then before.

"How many people did you attack in the hospital?" He asked even though it looked as if he was scared of my answer. Just before I answered I swear I heard him mumble something about a Volturi whatever that is.

"None, I hunt animals remember." I answered in frustration because he was getting answers to his questions and I wasn't.

"You were able to leave a hospital full of people without attacking any of them?" He asked in shock.

"Yes"

"How"

"If I answer this question will answer some of mine?" I asked because I need answers.

"Of course" He said seeming to realize I was getting agitated.

"I held my breath and jumped out the bathroom window." I said "Now what am I?"

"You just held your breath and left?" He asked in amazement.

"Hey, you said you would answer my questions if I answered yours, now answer it!" I said angrily.

"You're a vampire" He said looking me right in the eye waiting for my reaction.

"WHAT!" I screeched. "That's not possible vampires don't exist"

"I am afraid they do and I am afraid that you're one now." He said with sadness in his voice.

I didn't know what to do or what to say, I felt like I should be crying right now but no tears would come.

I sat on down on the ground and tried to let everything soak in, I was a vampire.

"What's your name?" The strange guy asked quietly. I hadn't noticed but he was now sitting right next to me looking pained and worried.

"Bella" I replied automatically.

"Bella what" He asked. I thought about it and realized I didn't know, I didn't know anything about myself. Did I have family or friends? I couldn't remember.

"I don't know" I said quietly. "I don't remember, I remember being bit and then waking up in a hospital in Arizona but that's it."

"What made you come here?" He asked.

"I don't know the name Forks kept popping up in my head and I figured that maybe it was important so I came here." I replied.

"Oh" He said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I realized I didn't know his name.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen" He replied.

"You are a vampire too aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes I am" He said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I have so many questions and I was wondering" I paused not knowing if I should take up anymore of his time.

"Yes" he urged me to continue.

"Will you answer them?" I asked shyly.

"Yes of course, but can I ask you something first?"

"Sure" I replied

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked. "Any place to live?"

"No" I replied sadly when I realized I didn't.

"I figured" He replied "Why don't you come home with me."

"I don't know" I said a little unsure, I mean I just met him should I really go home with him? But then again I didn't have any other options.

"Come on, my family will love you." He said "And we'll answer any questions you have."

I thought about it for a minute I didn't have anywhere else to go, and even though I had just met him I felt like I could trust Edward, so I took a shaky breath and said:

"Ok"

As soon as I said this a crooked smiled appeared on his face that almost took my breath away. Edward stood up and offered me his hands to pull me up, I took them and I felt a spark of something when I touched him.

I could tell he felt it too form the expression on his face. He looked amazed but also frustrated. I understood why he was amazed but I would have to ask him about the frustrated part later.

"This way" he said, pointing in the direction of what I assumed was his house.

"Wait" I said suddenly remembering the fire in my throat, he was a good distraction. "Can I hunt some more first; I mean you did steal my deer."

"Of course" he said laughing as he remembered. His laughter was musical and it sent a shiver though me.

He waited as I hunted some more deer. As I hunted I thought about everything that had just happened and what was about happen.

I had met Edward Cullen, I found out I was a vampire, and now I going to meet Edward Cullen's family.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes. Ok guys I really need you to start reviewing! I have over 200 hits on my story but only 5 reviews. I would like at least 10 more reviews before I update again so I can find out if people like my story. I like it, but I want to know if you do, and I can't know that unless you review. Also I want to thank merdarkandtwisty and lilyrose29 for taking the time to review my story, it means alot to me. Thanks :) I am done ranting now I swear PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. The Cullens

**AN: I know I said I wouldn't update until I got ten more reviews but I changed my mind and decided to post this. I really hope you will review though!**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 5: The Cullens

After I was done hunting Edward and I ran through the woods until we come to a big white house in the middle of the woods.

It was without a doubt the most beautiful house I had ever seen.

"You live here?" I asked amazed

"Yes" he said with a laugh, "Are you ready to go in?"

"Not even a little bit" I gulped, "Lets go."

He opened the door for me and we stepped inside the white mansion, it was even more beautiful on the inside than it was on the outside.

We were immediately greeted six of most attractive people I had ever seen.

"Who is this Edward?" A woman with caramel brown hair asked sweetly.

"This is Bella I found her while I was hunting." Edward replied looking down at me and smiling.

"It's is wonderful to meet you Bella I'm Esme." Esme said. I noticed that Esme was looking at Edward and me with a hopeful expression.

A man with blonde hair came to stand next Esme and put his arm around her.

"I'm Carlisle, I'm the leader of this coven and it's a pleasure to meet you." As he said this Carlisle stuck he had out for me to shake which I politely did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I replied shyly.

Next a giant man with huge muscles and curly brown hair came running up to me. I was honestly scared of him I mean he was huge. I started to back away from him but he was faster and he scooped me up in a big bear hug and spun me around.

"Emmett put her down, your scaring her." Edward said sternly but I couldn't help but notice the smile on his face.

"Sorry" said Emmett "I am just so happy Eddie finally met someone."

I heard Edward growl next me. I don't know if it was because Emmett called him Eddie or because he said he finally met someone.

I should have been upset that Emmett assumed that Edward and I were going end up together but I wasn't and that scared me a little.

The most beautiful woman I had ever seen came and stood next to Emmett; she tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and looked me up and down.

"I'm Rosalie" she said coolly. I just smiled back because she scared me and I didn't know what else to do.

Just than a small pixie looking girl ran up ad through her arms around me.

"I'm Alice, and we are going to be best friends." She said in a rush. I don't know how she knew this but for some reason I believed her.

"Ok" I said in a small voice.

Lastly I tall guy with blond hair came up and stood next to Alice.

"I'm Jasper, it nice to meet you." He said with a slight southern accent. For some reason I felt instantly clam.

"Nice to meet you too" I said with a small smile.

With all of the Cullens standing there like that, each one next to their partner it was painfully obvious that Edward was alone. I instantly felt bad for him. I suddenly knew why Esme looked so hopeful; it was because she hoped I would end up with Edward.

"Why don't you come in and sit down" Esme said while wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me to the couch.

After everyone was sitting down everyone turned to look at me. I waited for myself to blush like I usually did when I was the center of attention but I never did. That would take some getting used to.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself" Carlisle said warmly.

I told them all about the strange man biting me, waking up in the hospital, and coming here. The all looked as shocked as Edward had when they found out I was able to leave the hospital without hurting anyone.

I had so many questions I wanted to ask them that I didn't know where to start, so I just said:

"Would you mind telling me some more about vampires?"

"Of course" said Carlisle "Why don't you tell us what you already know and we will go from there."

Alright, I know that I drink blood, I run really fast, I am really strong, and I sparkle in the sun."

"That's a good start" said Carlisle "You may have also noticed that you don't sleep." It was interesting that until he said that I hadn't noticed that I hadn't slept in the past few days.

"Your right I haven't." I said surprised. "Also I heard Edward mutter something about a Volturi before, what is that?"

"They are a power vampire family" Carlisle said "It's a long story I will be happy to tell you another time since we have much more to talk about now."

"OK". I said knowing that Carlisle would finish the story another time.

"Now, there are also some vampires who have extra abilities." Carlisle continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Maybe I should let Alice, Jasper, and Edward explain" Carlisle said.

"Ok" I said turning to look at the three he had just mentioned.

"I can see the future" Alice said excitedly. "I get visions of what may happen in the future, but the future is not set in stone so they change often.

"Wow" I said amazed. This must be how she knew we would be friends, she saw it.

"I can feel and manipulate the feeling of people around me" Jasper spoke up next.

"Is that why I instantly felt calm around you?" I asked

"Yes" Jasper said with a smile. "You seemed a little nervous so I calmed you down."

"Thanks" I said gratefully. I turned to Edward next.

"And what can you do?" I asked excitedly. He smiled at my excitement and said:

"I can read minds." The smile on my face instantly vanished I realized he had heard everything I had been thinking about him.

"Excuse me" I said angrily "why didn't you mention this before?"

"Let me finish Bella" he said with a smirk "I can read everyone's mind but yours." I couldn't help but notice he looked frustrated by this while his family looked shocked.

"Good" I said feeling very relieved.

"Are you sure son?" asked Carlisle.

"Positive" said Edward.

"Well it seems we have four talented people in this family now." said Carlisle smiling in my direction.

"Wait" I said surprised "You want me to be part of your family?"

"Of course Bella" Said Esme smiling warmly at me "We would love nothing more."

I was touched, they had just met me and they already wanted me in their family how could not say yes. Plus I didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Ok" I said smiling happily "what did mean when said I was powerful?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"Well, since Edward can't read your mind I assume that you have some kind of shield but we can test that theory another time." Carlisle explained.

"Really" I said excited that I might have a power.

"Yes" Carlisle replied while everyone smiled at me. I suddenly felt very content and at home with my new family and I liked it.

Just then a high pitched squeal broke though my calm.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked taking in my appearance.

"Um, Clothes" I said confused and everyone snickered.

"Well there too tight and dirty" Alice said with a determined look in her eyes.

"They're the only clothes I have." I said.

"Well it's a good thing you have superhuman control over your bloodlust because we are going to the mall." She said with an evil grin.

I was suddenly very scared of little Alice Cullen.

"I don't have any money." I said.

"Don't worry I have plenty." Alice said triumphantly.

"I don't have a choice do I." I said.

"Nope" Alice said while jumping up and grabbing my hand.

She pulled me to the door and glanced behind me at everyone in the living room begging them silently for help.

They all shook their as if to say they couldn't help me. I met Edwards's eyes for a second and looked as though he was longing to help me but was too scared to disrupt Alice's mission.

Gosh, who knew one little pixie could be so scary.

Alice pulled me into the garage and led me over to a black Mercedes and pushed me into the passenger's seat.

Before I had time to blink she was in the driver's seat and speeding away towards the hell that is the mall.

Help me!

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Shopping Encounter

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 6: Shopping Encounter

As we drove to the mall Alice filled me in on the Cullens a little bit more. She told me that Rosalie and Jasper used the last name Hale, so that they could act like couples with her and Emmett at school.

We got to the mall in about ten minutes because Alice drove like a maniac.

When we got into the mall Alice drug me into almost every store in the entire mall, and apparently she can't leave a store without buying at least one thing from it.

By the time were done I had new shirts, pants, skirts, shorts, underwear, bras, socks, shoes, and every accessory I would every need.

We had so much stuff in fact that we had to call Edward because we couldn't fit everything into one car.

While we were sitting on a bench in the mall and Alice was trying to phone Edward she turned to me with a series expression on her face.

"Do you like Edward?" she asked

"Sure" I replied "He's really nice."

"No" she said with a hint of a smile "Do you like, like Edward?"

"God Alice I don't know I just met him today." I said after finally realizing what she meant.

The thing was that even though I had just met him today I felt this strange connection to him. When he touched me I had felt a spark flow between us, and then when he smiled at me and when he laughed I went weak in the knees. This could not be normal, could it?

I think Alice could tell what or more importantly who I had been thinking about because she had a very smug smile on her face.

"He likes you" she said happily.

"Alice how could you possibly know that?" I asked.

"I know things remember." She said smugly.

"You mean you've seen him saying he likes me in a vision?" I asked skeptically.

"Well no but the way he was looking at you told me everything I need to know." She said.

"What do you mean the way he was looking at me?" I said starting to get frustrated.

"He was looking at you the same way Jasper looks at me" she said "And I have never seen Edward look at anyone that way before."

"Oh" I said because I didn't really know what else to say.

We didn't say anything else after that because Alice finally got a hold of Edward, and he said he would come and help us with our stuff.

I was carrying so many bag that it was kind of hard for me to see where I was going as we were making are way to the front door.

As we were about round a corner Alice yelled:

"Look out!" But it was too late I had already rounded the corner and smacked right in to a baby faced boy with blond hair.

"I'm so sorry" I said as I helped him up.

"It's ok" he said as he looked me up and down. "I'm Mike, Mike Newton." For some reason he seemed really proud of his name like I should know it.

"I'm Bella" I said politely as I bent down to pick up all the stuff that I dropped.

"Let me help you" Mike said eagerly. I really just wanted Mike to go away but he had already started picking up my stuff.

"How come I have never seen you around here are you new?" Mike asked trying to make conversation as we cleaned up my mess.

"Yes" I answered. I wanted to add duh but I didn't think that be polite.

"Well you're in luck I happen to be an excellent tour guide" Mike said sounding very sure of himself.

Of all the people in the mall to crash into I had just had to find the one who won't leave me alone, it figures.

"That's ok Mike you don't need to that." I said trying to be polite and get him to go away at the same time.

"But I want to baby" He said trying to be smooth. Wait a minute did he just call me baby, ugh how do I get myself into these situations.

"That's ok Mike I really don't need a tour guide." I said trying to stress how much I didn't want his help. I looked to Alice for help but she just smiled evilly at me and winked. She really was an evil little pixie.

"Oh but I think you do." Mike said still trying to sound smooth and failing miserably. Ok this guy really needed to learned how to take a hint, I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off by a musical voice.

"She already has a tour guide Newton" I whirled around to see Edward glaring at Mike.

"Oh really and who would that be?" Mike asked glaring right back at Edward.

"Me" Edward said while turn to smile at me.

"Is this true Bella?" Mike asked looking disappointed.

"Yep" I said while smiling up at Edward.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mike pressed. This guy seriously need take the hint and go away.

Edward walked up me and put his arm around my shoulder and said:

"Yes I am" Mike looked angry.

"I want to hear it from Bella" He said and turned to look at me.

"He is my boyfriend." I said with a smile.

"Fine" Mike said. "If he is your boyfriend then let's see you two kiss."

I was so ready to just grab Alice and Edward and run towards the exit, when Edward spun me around in his arms and crashed his lips on to mine.

I was in heaven that was the only way to describe kissing Edward Cullen. We out really realizing it we both starting getting really into the kiss, he moved his hand to my back to pull me closer and I braided my hands in his hair to pull him closer.

I was disappointed when we were pulled out of the kiss by Mike, he coughed rudely and it ruined the moment.

Edward and I looked at each other for a minute trying to figure out what just happened with that kiss, and then Edward turned and gave Mike a smug smile.

"Do you believe us know?" Edward asked. I glanced over at Alice who had been overly quite during this whole thing, and she gave me look that said I told so.

"Fine" Mike said and walked away, thank god! As Mike walked away I heard Edward growl under his breath and I realized he could probably hear what Mike was thinking. I didn't have to be Edward to know that whatever went on through Mike Newton's head wasn't good, if anything went on at all in that head.

"We should go" Alice said breaking the silence.

The three of us gathered all the bags and made our way to the cars. We completely filled Edward's car so I rode with Alice. As Alice drove I thought about what had happened at the mall with Edward and I wondered what would happen when we got home.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Meadow

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Seven: Meadow

As soon as we got home Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs into a beautiful blue room.

"This is your room" she said with a smile.

"How do you already have a room for me?" I asked surprised.

"I knew you were coming." Alice said pointing at her forehead and winking at me.

"Oh right" I said feeling slightly stupid for not remembering Alice's gift.

"Don't worry about your clothes" Alice said "I will put them away for you later because I know where I want everything to go."

"Um, don't I get to decide where everything goes?" I asked.

"Well I'm guessing you don't care as much as I do, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I did it." Alice replied.

"Ok that's true." I said with a smile.

"I'm going to go find Jasper so I will see you later." Alice said as she turned to leave.

"Bye" I said to her as she raced out the door.

Not even five minutes later I knew she had found Jasper because I could near them moaning in the room below mine. A few minutes after that I heard thumping noises coming for them direction of Rosalie and Emmett's room.

My room was on the third floor across the hall from Edward's, and the rooms with the noise were on the second floor so I raced down to the first floor to see if it was quieter.

When I got down stairs the first thing I noticed was Edward sitting at a piano with a disgusted look on his face. I didn't have to ask why he was disgusted because I already knew.

When Edward saw me a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, is it always like this?" I asked.

"Most nights yes it is like this." He replied looking disgusted again.

"And you have to listen to it every night that must be awful." I said giving him a sad smile.

"Well, I have learned to tune out the noise so that doesn't bother me too much anymore" He said.

"Well, you look pretty disgusted, so if it's not the noise what is it?" I asked.

"What disgusts me the most, is having to hear their thoughts while they do this." He said.

"That makes sense, so how do you escape the thought s?" I asked

"I leave most nights." He replied

"Oh, what do you do hunt?" I asked.

"No, there is some place special I like to go" he said with a smile.

"Oh" I said because I didn't know how else to respond.

"Would you like to see it?" He asked and he smile grew even bigger.

"Only if you want to show me" I said shyly.

"Let's go" he said. Edward grabbed my hand and I felt that spark again. We ran through the woods and I noticed I liked running at my new speed it was very freeing. Suddenly Edward came to a stop and turned to me.

"It's just through there" He gesturing to the trees in front of us. I slowly walked through the trees and came into the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was a meadow and it had dozens of wild flowers sprinkled throughout it. I could see the moon and the stars through the trees.

"It's beautiful" I murmured

"I Know" Edward replied quietly, when I turned to look him I noticed he wasn't looking at the meadow but at me.

I knew that if I could blush I would be bright red. I didn't know what to say so I laid down in the meadow and looked up at the stars. Edward came and laid down beside me and we were quite for a minute.

"I want to apologize for my family." He said and I noticed he sounded embarrassed.

"It's ok, I am glad they are comfortable enough with me to that on my first night the house." I said and as soon I said that I realized how stupid it sounded. Edward just laughed and said:  
"I guess"

It was quite again for another minute and I wanted to break the silence so I asked:

"Is there anything else I should know about being a vampire?"

"Well you have probably noticed that all your senses are heightened." He said. I had noticed I could see, hear and smell better than before.

"Yes, I did notice that" I replied

"Theses senses come in really handy when you are hunting" he continued "because they help prey and other predators."

"Then how come you didn't notice me when you were hunting?" I asked.

"2 reasons, first I hadn't hunted in a very long time and when I caught the scent of the deer I tuned everything else out." He said as he turned on his side to face me.

"And the second reason" I asked as I turned to face him.

"I couldn't hear your thoughts and usually I just rely on that." He said.

"That makes sense, but if you could smell the deer how come you couldn't smell me?" I asked

"Like I said I was very thirsty and when I smelt the deer I couldn't focus on anything else." He said.

"Ok, is there anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Don't eat human food because you will end up throwing it up." He said and then laughed at the disgusted face I made.

"Also" He continued "We don't age"

"Ever" I asked shocked.

"Nope, not ever" he replied.

"How old are you?" I asked

"17" He replied automatically. I rolled my eyes.

"How long have you been 17?" I pressed.

"A while" He said with a smirk.

"How long is a while?" I said starting to get frustrated.

"Promise you want freak out?" He asked looking nervous.

"I promise" I said and smiled encouragingly at him.

"I was born in 1901 and Carlisle changed me in 1918." He said.

"Wow, why did Carlisle change you? I asked. It took him a minute to answer; I think he was shocked that I accepted his age so easily.

"I was dying of the Spanish Influenza." He said sadly.

"That's awful" I said and as I put my hand over his to comfort him I felt that spark again. Over the next few hours he told me about what he could remember of his human life and about his life with the Cullens. As He was telling me about his life with the Cullens I realized how truly alone he was and I felt bad for him. He didn't seem to mind being alone and that made me sad.

We sat there together until the sun came up just talking and getting to know each other. The more I got to know the Edward the more I liked him. There was one thing I wanted to bring up but I didn't know how so finally I just said:

"So about that kiss yesterday?"

"Yes" He said and turned to face to me making our faces just inches apart.

"Um" I lost my train of thought as his face came closer to mine. Just as our lips were about to touch his cell phone rang.

We jumped apart and he reached in his pocket for his phone.

"Yes Alice" he said into the phone while keeping his eyes on me the entire time.

"You have to come home now" I heard Alice say "We have a problem."

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! Oh my gosh you guys are reviewing my story I am so excited! Keep it up please :) REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	8. Charlie

**I Don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Eight: Charlie

"What's going on Alice?" Edward asked with a worried look on his face.

"Chief Swan is looking for you" I heard Alice reply.

"Why?" Edward asked confused.

"I don't know he just called and he said he was on his way over to talk to you." Alice said.

"Fine, we'll be home in 5 minutes." Edward said and then closed his phone.

"Come on Bella we have to go" Edward said as he offered me his hand to pull me up. I just nodded and took his hand.

We didn't talk as we ran home and that was fine with me because I was too deep in my thought to pay attention to anything he said anyway.

When I heard the name Swan something clicked in my head. I knew that name but I didn't know from where. I tried my hardest to remember where I had heard that name but I just couldn't figure it out.

We made it to the house in less than 5 minutes and came in through the kitchen. Edward stopped and turned to look at me.

"Stay here." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Whatever this is about it's my problem and I don't want to involve you." He replied.

"But..." I started to protest but he cut me off.

"Just please stay here you have a long couple of days and I don't want you to have to deal with this too." He said while giving me a crooked smile that made me lose my train of thought.

"Fine" I mumbled when I could speak again.

Edward went onto the living room leaving me alone in the kitchen to think about the name Swan some more.

I knew the name was important and it was killing me that I couldn't remember it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the ringing of the doorbell a few minutes later. Carlisle was the one to answer the door.

"Good morning Chief Swan please come in" He said politely.

"Sorry to bother you at home Dr. Cullen but I didn't know where else to find Edward." Chief Swan said. Chief Swan's voice sounded very familiar and that scared me a little bit. Why were his name and voice so familiar to me?

"It's quite alright Chief Swan but I can't imagine why you would need to see Edward." Carlisle said.

"Please call me Charlie" Chief Swan said. "Is Edward here I would like to discuss the issue with him."

"Of course" Carlisle replied. "Edward would you please come down here" I hadn't even noticed that Edward had gone upstairs.

"Yes dad" Edward said as he came down the stairs. "Oh hello Chief Swan" he said sounding surprised even though I knew he wasn't.

"Edward I need to speak with you" Charlie said.

"Of course, what about" Edward asked although I'm sure he already knew.

"Someone filed a complaint against you yesterday; they said that you were disrupting the public." Charlie said.

"Who filed this complied" Edward asked sounding confused

"It was anonymous." Charlie replied.

"What exactly did this person say I did?" Edward asked still sounding confused.

"They said that you were being very loud and very rude at the mall yesterday." Charlie said.

"What?" Edward asked loudly.

"This person said you were making quite a scene." Charlie said sounding as though he couldn't believe he was talking about Edward.

"Can you tell me if it was a male of a female who made the complaint?" Edward asked.

"It was a male." Charlie replied.

"Newton" I growled under breath. This boy seriously didn't take rejection well.

"I am willing to bet it was Mike Newton who made the complaint sir." Edward said.

"Why" Asked Charlie.

"He was at the mall yesterday hitting on a girl who clearly wasn't interested and I stepped in and saved her." Edward said "Clearly he wasn't happy with me for that but I can assure it was him making the scene not me."

"I believe you." Charlie said. "Would you like to make a complaint against Mr. Newton?"

"No, that won't be necessary" Edward said sounding relived that this ordeal was over with.

"Charlie, are you alright?"Carlisle asked. "You look very tired and worn out."

"I'm having a bit of a family emergency." Charlie replied and I noticed that he did sound tired and also a little sad.

"I hope it's nothing to serious" Carlisle said sounding concerned.

"Actually it is my daughter is missing." Charlie said sadly. "Her mother called me yesterday and said that a few days ago she was attacked, and when she woke in the hospital she looked like a completely different person."

"Oh dear" Carlisle said sounding worried. I knew that he wasn't worried about Charlie but about me because I was clearly the daughter Charlie was talking about.

"According to her mother Renee, she looked very scared when she woke up and she ran into the bathroom and jumped out the window." Charlie said and I heard him sob. "She hasn't been seen since then."

"I am so sorry, if there is anything we can to do let us know." Carlisle said. I knew he was just saying this to be polite because it's not like he could tell him his daughter was in the next room.

"I will thank you." Charlie said.

"If you don't mind me asking what was your daughter's name" Carlisle asked.

"Isabella, but she preferred to be called Bella." Charlie answered.

"What a beautiful name." Edward said with sadness in his voice.

"Yes, well I should get going." Charlie said suddenly in a hurry to leave and escape the questions.

"Of course" Carlisle said. I heard footsteps and the door shutting and then I knew Chief Charlie Swan my father was gone.

Charlie Swan was my father and I realized as he was telling the story that the woman at the hospital was my mother Renee.

I went to the kitchen table and sat down in a chair and started dry sobbing. I heard Edward and Carlisle come in the room but I ignored them. I kept sobbing even when I felt Edward put his arms around me. I was sobbing for three reasons.

First because I was a terrible daughter who couldn't even remember her parents and was causing them pain. Second because I knew that I would never get the chance to apologize because I could never see them again. Lastly because I knew I had to leave my new family because it would be impossible for me to live in the same town as Charlie Swan.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Plans

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Nine: Plans

I sat there sobbing in Edward's arms for about five minutes before I decided I need to go somewhere and think.

It's wasn't that I didn't like having Edward there with me; because I did he was keeping me calm. I just felt like I need some time alone.

"Edward I need to be alone for a little while" I told him.

"Ok, are you sure?" He asked looking at me like he didn't think it was the best idea.

"Yes, I am sure." I said giving him a sad smile.

"I am here if you need anything" He said.

"Ok, thank you for being here for me it means a lot." I replied. It did mean a lot to me too, because he had just met me yesterday so he had no reason to care about me or my problems.

"Bella even though we just met yesterday you mean a lot to me, more then I can explain so of course I care." He said with a crooked smile.

"Well, thank you" I shyly. With that I gave him a hug and ran out the door.

I briefly though about just running and not coming back but I couldn't do that to the Cullens, they had done so much for me I at least owed them a good bye.

I ran until I came to the meadow that I had been in just hours ago with Edward.

I walked to the middle of the meadow laid down and started thinking about what I was going to do.

I obviously couldn't stay in Forks it was too risky with Charlie living here. If he saw me how would I explain why I looked so different or why I had run away?

On the other hand how could I leave the Cullens? Even though I have only known them a short time I feel very close to them, Edward and Alice especially.

I hadn't really spent much time with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, or Jasper but from I could tell they seemed like nice people.

Carlisle and Esme had welcomed me into their home and Esme seemed do hopeful about me and Edward.

I didn't really know much about Rosalie but I thought I would have more time to get to know her.

Jasper and Emmett both seemed really nice and after just one day had started treating me like a sister.

Alice was the sister I never had; we had become close instantly just like she had said we would.

Edward, I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt about Edward, I have never felt so strongly about another person before. I was drawn to him right away and I knew that it would hurt more to lose him than anyone else.

Think about the Cullens made things even harder because thinking about them made me want to stay even more and I knew that I couldn't.

I had been sitting there a couple of hours and I was no closer to solving my problem than I was when I got there.

I decided that I had to talk to the Cullens; maybe they would have an answer for me.

I ran home quickly; it was amazing that after only a day I had already began thinking of the white mansion as my home.

I walked in the front door and was surprised to that the entire family was in the living room waiting for me. Apparently Alice saw this coming and prepared them.

"Hi" I said shyly because the attention was on me.

"How are feeing Bella." Esme asked sweetly.

"Confused" I answered honestly.

"Carlisle informed us all about what happened this morning" Esme said with a sad smile.

"Yes, It was quite a surprise." I said. I hated standing there in front of everyone so I went and sat next Edward on the couch.

"We understand why you are confused Bella but you don't have to leave." Edward said as he turned to look at me.

Alice had seen what I was going to talk to them about and prepared them. I was relieved she had done this because it saved me the trouble of having to explain everything.

"But, I do what If Charlie sees me." I said "How do I explain things to him?"

"I don't know but we could think of something" Edward said. I could see the pain and desperation in his golden eyes, he didn't' want me leave any more than I wanted to.

"It's too dangerous for you guy if I stay, your secret could be exposed." I said with sadness in my voice.

"But I don't want you to go." Edward said in small sad voice that broke my heart.

"I don't want to go but I don't have a choice." I said with just as much sadness. "Even though I have only been here a day I feel so close to all of you."

"I may have a solution" Carlisle said and we all turned to look at him with hopeful expressions.

"What" I asked eagerly.

"You could stay with our friends in Denali." He said.

"Where Denali?" I asked.

"In Alaska" Carlisle answered.

"How does that solve anything, I would still be away from you." I said not getting why this was good idea.

"You would only be away from us for a short time" Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"As soon as the school year is over we would join you in Denali." Carlisle answered with a smile.

"Just for the summer" I asked

"No, once we got there the Denali coven would come and live here permanently and we would live there." Carlisle said.

"Oh" I said "Are you sure they would go along with this." I asked

"Yes, it wouldn't be the first time we have switched house with them." Carlisle said. "I will go call them and make the arrangements."

"Thank you Carlisle" I said sincerely.

"You are welcome" Carlisle said smiling t me as he left the room to make the call.

Alice squealed with delight and ran over to hug me.

"I'm glad we don't have to be separated" She said.

"Me too, but didn't already know this would happen? I asked.

"No, Carlisle just thought of this plan so I didn't see it until he stared telling us about it." She said and skipped up the stairs.

Emmet came up to me next and gave me a big bear hug and let's just say it's a good thing I didn't have to breathe.

"I get to keep my new little sis." He said smiling down at me.

"Yes you do" I said smiling back at him.

Jasper came up to me next and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family." He said with a smile.

"Thanks and thanks for keeping me calm through that" I said with a knowing smile.

"No problem little sis" He said winking at me and then running up the stairs to find Alice.

Rosalie was next she looked at me for a second and then hesitantly gave me a hug.

"I am glad I get the chance to get to know you better." She said with a small smile.  
"Me too" I said. Rosalie ran up the stairs and Emmett ran after to do god knows what.

Esme came up to me next and gave me warm motherly hug.

"I so happy to have you in the family Bella and so excited to have a new daughter" Esme said as she brushed the hair out of my face.

"Thank you" I said shyly. Esme kissed my cheek and ran up the stars leaving me alone with Edward.

I turned to look at him and he looked at me with that famous crooked smile of his. He ran up to me and picked me up and started spinning me in circles. I was giggling like mad when he put me down.

"I am so happy we don't have to be apart Bella, you have no idea how much it hurt to think I would never see you again." He said.

"It hurt me too" I said.

Edward started to lean his face in towards mine and without even think I started leaning mine toward his.

Just as were about to kiss Carlisle came back down stairs and cleared his throat making Edward and I jump apart.

What was with this family interrupting us every time we are about to kiss.

"The Denali family is excited about this idea." Carlisle said.

"Good, I am glad" I said.

"They don't want you come for a couple week so they can have some time to prepare a room for you" Carlisle continued.

"Ok" I said happy that I got to spend some more time here.

"I can take you there since you don't know where it is" Edward offered.

"I would love that, thank you." I said smiling at Edward. Just then I noticed that I was thirsty.

"Would it be alright if I went hunting, I am very thirsty" I asked.

"Of course, you never have ask silly" Edward said "Would you like me to go with you?"

"Sure, if you want to." I said.

With that Edward grabbed my hand and we ran out the door. As we hunted I started thinking about the Denali coven and what they would be like. My only hope was that they would like me.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Baseball

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Ten: Baseball

Two weeks had gone by and I was all set to head to Denali. Alice had packed my ridiculous wardrobe up for me in about ten suitcases.

I was worried that it wouldn't all fit in Edward's Volvo but he assured me it would.

Edward and I were going to leave tomorrow morning but right now all the Cullens and I were relaxing in the living room.

I was a little worried because they all had devious expressions on their perfect faces. To make matters worse every time I felt particularly anxious Jasper would send waves of calmness at me and when I would look at him he would shrug, wink at me and then turn back to Alice.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore I had to know what they were hiding from me.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Whatever do you mean Bella?" Emmett asked innocently

"Why do you all look like you are hiding something from me?" I asked frustrated.

"Bella we were going to surprise you and have you participate in one of our favorite family activities." Edward said.

"Oh" I said feeling bad that I ruined their surprise "What is it?"

"Baseball" Edward answered with a grin.

"Baseball" I repeated not sure I heard him right I mean what vampires play baseball.

"Yes, we can only play during storms and Alice says one is coming tonight and since it's your last night we thought you would enjoy one last family activity with us." Edward said.

I was a little worried because even though I don't remember much about my human life I knew that I wasn't the most graceful person and I didn't want to look like a fool in front of everyone.

"I don't know I'm not the most athletic person." I said voicing my concern.

"Silly Bella you are a vampire that makes you athletic." Emmett said.

"If you say so" I said still not entirely convinced.

About an hour later Alice said it was time to go so we all went outside.

It was then that I realized I had no idea where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"A clearing in the woods" Edward said "Don't worry I will run with you so you don't get lost."

"Ok, thanks." I said gratefully although I felt a little bit bad about slowing Edward down.

I was excited about getting to spend a few minutes alone with Edward because we rarely got any alone time together.

Every time we were alone we always seemed to get interrupted by someone. I so badly wanted to kiss Edward again and I could tell he wanted to kiss me too but whenever we got close someone would magically appear and ruin the moment.

Edward took my hand and we ran in to the woods together.

"Why do you have to wait for a storm to play?" I asked

"You'll see" He replied.

After running for about five minutes we came to the clearing where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Finally, we thought you two would never get here" Emmett said.

"Oh shut up Emmett" I shot back making him laugh.

We split up into two teams: Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and me against Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

Alice looked up at the sky then looked back at us and said:

"It's time"

Our team was in the outfield and I was pitching. Emmett walked up to the plate first and I wound up my arm to pitch while praying I looked like I knew what I was doing.

I let the ball go surprised by how hard I actually threw it and watched as it connected with Emmett's bat. As soon at the ball and the bat connected I knew why they need to play when it was storming, it was because it when Emmett hit the ball it was so loud it sounded just like thunder.

Emmett hit it right into the woods and I was sure he had gotten a home run until I noticed Edward missing.

Two seconds later Edward emerged from the woods with the ball in his hand and Emmett was out.

The game continued and Rosalie hit the ball as hard as Emmett had but Edward again caught the ball and she was out.

Alice hit next and she was smarter because she didn't hit the ball as hard so it bounced to me and I threw it to Carlisle but by the time he got it she was already on first base.

Jasper was next and apparently he hadn't been watching the way his wife hit because he hit the ball as hard as the first two and Edward caught it and Jasper was out.

Since that was their third out it was our turn to bat and their turn to be in the outfield.

Edward was up to bat first and he hit it hard; by the time they got it he was on third base.

I was up next and I nervous because I kept thinking I was going to strike out and that would be embarrassing.

Alice was pitching and she wound up looking way more professional than I had when I pitched and let the ball go.

As soon as the ball came close I swung at it with all the power I could. Apparently I had more power than I thought because the ball went farther into the trees then I thought it would.

As soon as the ball went into the woods I started running at vampire speed as fast as I could. I was rounding third and I noticed Edward was on home plate waiting for me to join him.

As soon as my feet touched home plate Edward swept me up in his arms and spun me in a circle.

"You got a home run Bella" He said as set me on my feet.

"I know" I said surprised. I was still in Edward's arms and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I reacted without thinking by putting my hands in his hair and pulling him closer. He moved had his hands on my hips and he pulled me closer too.

All the sudden I heard clapping and I reluctantly pulled away from Edward to see everyone else clapping for us with big smiles on their faces.

Just then the smile left Alice's face and her expression went blank; I knew she was having a vision.

A minute later the daze left her face and she look scared; I noticed Edward had the same scared expression probably because he had seen the vision too.

I was about to ask what was wrong when I saw three vampire emerge from the woods**.**

The first of the three had darker skin and long dark hair he appeared to be the leader.

Behind him was a female with wild eyes and fiery red hair.

I wasn't concerned with the first two because the third one was the one that had captured my attention right way.

I had recognized him instantly because he was the one who had bitten me.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	11. James

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Eleven: James

The three vampires kept walking and came to a stop right in front of us.

I was still staring at the one who had bitten me weeks ago and left me for dead.

I didn't know how I felt about him part of me hated him and part of me didn't. I hated him because he tried to kill me and because now thanks to him I could no longer see my parents. On the other hand if weren't for him I might not have met the Cullens or Edward.

The first of the three vampires spoke up.

"I am Laurent" he said "and this is Victoria and James" he pointed to the two behind him.

Victoria and James both nodded their heads in our direction.

"My name is Carlisle" Carlisle said "and this is my family Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella."

When Carlisle got to me James looked me like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He took a step closer to me like he wanted to get a better look and I heard Edward growl beside me.

"Well, well, well look who it is." James said in a menacing tone as he continued to stare at me.

When James said this everyone from both covens turned to stare at me and ducked my head in embarrassment.

"I thought I finished you off but I guess there was still a little life left in you." He continued.

"You really didn't know I was still alive when you left" I asked

"Oh I knew but I figured that I took so much of your blood that there was no way me venom would save you" he said.

"Bella" Edward said getting my attention" This is the guy who changed you?"

"Yes" I said

I turned back to James and asked him the question that had been on my mind since he entered the clearing.

"Why did you attack me?"

"Well it really was your fault" he started "I wasn't even that thirsty but when I ran by your house I caught your scent and you were just so damn appealing that I couldn't resist."

"Really" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yep and you tasted every bit as good as you smelled but then your mom had to come home and ruin my meal." He said.

"Yes that is tragic" I said sarcastically.

"Yes well she didn't smell nearly as good as you did so I didn't bother with her" He said with a sick smile on his face "I just dropped you and ran."

Before I could respond Edward was on top of James trying to rip him apart. Edward had told me that the only way to kill a vampire was to rip it apart and burn the pieces.

Part of me wanted Edward to rip James up and kill him but a bigger part of me didn't want Edward to get hurt.

Just then Victoria joined the fight by grabbing Edward and throwing him into a tree. Edward got up instantly and began to run back over to James.

"Edward don't" I yelled and he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Why" he asked "After everything he did why shouldn't I kill him?"

"Because he's not worth it" I said "and because I don't want to see you get hurt"

"But Bella he deserves to die." Edward said using the full force of hi eyes on me.

"Edward please" I begged "Don't do this."

I think he saw the desperation in my eyes because he sighed and walked over to me.

"Fine" he said "But only for you"

"Thank you" I said grateful that he listened to me.

Just because Edward had given up on the fight didn't Victoria and James had.

The two of them were in front of us in the blink of an eye crouching, snarling, and ready to attack.

Edward and I heard our family come to stand behind us and as soon as Victoria and James noticed this they stood up knowing they were outnumbered.

Laurent who had been silent through this whole ordeal came to stand by the rest of his coven.

"I want to apologize for what has happened" he said "we will go now."

"I think that that would be wise" Carlisle said

With that the three vampires left the clearing but for some reason I knew that this wasn't the last time we would be seeing them.

The sudden appearance of the three vampires had effectively ruined our baseball game so we decided to call it a night.

Edward and I ran back to the house together and Edward stopped me in the back yard when we got there.

"Bella I am sorry for the way I acted tonight" he said looking guilty.

"It's ok you were mad" I said "I was too; I just didn't want you to get hurt you mean too much to me."

I have never felt the way I feel about Edward with anyone else before. It was a little bit scary to feel so much about one person especially because I didn't know if he felt the same way.

"You mean a lot to me too Bella" Edward said while look at me with smoldering eyes.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Our kiss started off tender but soon turned urgent when I put my fingers in his hair to pull him closer and he put his hands on my hips to pull me closer.

When we broke apart we were both breathing raggedly even though neither of us needed to breathe.

"Let's go to our meadow" Edward said.

I thought about that for a second, knowing my only other choice was to go inside and listen to the other couples enjoy each other's company.

"That sounds like a great idea" I said smiling at him.

We ran their together hand in hand and when we got there we laid down in the middle of the meadow to look at the stars.

We spent the rest of the night there together just talking and looking at the stars. It was heaven.

When the sun finally rose Edward said we had to go because it was time for us to head to Denali.

With all the events that had taken place last night I had forgotten all about Denali and as soon as he mentioned it I was scared again.

I was scared that the Denali clan wouldn't except me like the Cullens have.

I guess I would find out soon enough what they thought of me.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Denali

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twelve: Denali

When Edward and I got home I ran upstairs to get some last minute things for my trip.

When I came back down stairs everyone was waiting in the living room to say good bye to me.

Carlisle came up to me first and gave me a hug.

"Bella in these past few weeks you have become an important part of this family and we will miss you dearly" he said " but just know that we will see each other again soon and if you need anything at all let us know."

"Thank you I will" I said quietly. I knew if I could I would be crying.

Esme came up to me next and wrapped her arms around me in a warm motherly hug.

"Bella my daughter I will miss you but I know you will have a great time in Denali" She said "Please call me when you get there so I know that got there ok."

"I Will" I said.

Alice skipped up to me next and threw her arms around me.

"Bye Bella just remember when we see each other again we are going shopping" She said.

"I'll miss you too Alice" I said trying to ignore the fact that a shopping trip was in my future.

Jasper was next and when he hugged me I instantly felt calmer.

"Bye Bella I'll miss you" He said.

"I'll miss you too and thanks for calming me down" I said.

"Anytime" He said and winked at me.

Rosalie came up to me next and gave me a quick hug.

"I know we don't really know each other but when we get to Denali I would love to get the chance to know you better." She said with a sincere smile.

"I liked that too" I said smiling back at her.

Emmett was last and he came running up to me and gave a big bear hug.

"I'll miss you little sis" he said.

"I'll miss you too Emmett" I said.

I took one last look at my family and then Edward took my hand and we walked into the garage.

I threw my stuff into the back seat of Edward's Volvo and climbed into the passengers' seat.

Edward quickly backed out of the garage and we were on our way.

"Everyone in the family was thinking the exact something just now." Edward said breaking the silence.

"Really what were they thinking" I asked

"They were thinking about how much they care about you and how much they will miss you" He said.

"Really" I asked.

"Yes" He said with a smile.

"I'll miss them a lot too." I said sadly.

"I know but this isn't for long just a few months." He said trying to sound positive but I could hear the sadness in his voice.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent because I was busy thinking about the family I had just left behind. I was also thinking about how hard it was going to be to say goodbye to Edward.

We took us a few days to get to Denali; we only stopped once to hunt.

Finally Edward pulled up to a big house that looked very similar to the Cullen's house.

We got out of the car and I went to the trunk to get some of my suitcases but Edward stopped me.

"I'll help you with those later" he said "but right lets go in and you can meet everyone."

"Ok" I said quietly because my nerves were getting the best of me. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It will be alright" he said "They will love you"

"If you say so" I said not quite convinced.

We walked up to the house and Edward rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal a man and a woman with friendly smiles on their faces.

"Edward how nice to see you again" the man said.

"You too Eleazar" Edward said "I would like to introduce you to Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you Bella" Eleazar said "I am Elazar and this is my wife Carmen"

"Nice to meet you Bella" Carmen said smiling at me and sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"It's very nice to meet both of you" I said while shaking Carmen's hand. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here"

"It's our pleasure" Carmen said "The Cullens are like family to us so we were happy to help.

"Please come in" Eleazar said.

We walked inside and the inside of the house was stunning and every bit as beautiful as the Cullen's house.

There three female vampires sitting on the couch; one looked friendly, one looked unsure, and one was looking back and forth from me to Edward angrily.

"I'm Kate" the friendly one said first while getting up to shake my hand.

"I'm Irina" the second girl said while looking at me like she wasn't sure she should trust me.

"Tanya" the last girl said quickly while glaring at me and then turning to smile at Edward.

"Edward how wonderful to see again" she said flirtatiously "It's been much too long"

For some reason and I have no idea why I suddenly wanted nothing more than to claw Tanya's eyes out.

I turned to look at Edward and found he was glaring at Tanya and this made me happy.

"Tanya" He said "Nice to see you" although from his tone it sounded like the farthest thing from nice.

"Bella why don't we go and get your stuff" Edward said.

"Ok" I said. We amazingly got all my stuff in one trip thanks to our vampire strength, and brought it all to a beautiful blue room that Carmen had said was mine.

Once all my stuff was unpacked we walked down stairs together hand in hand.

We stopped when we got the front door and Edward turned to gaze into my eyes.

"I'm going to miss more then you know Bella" he said while looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I know I am going to miss you too" I said knowing that I would be crying if I could.

"Promise me that you will stay safe" he said

"I will" I said

Then Edward bent down to press his lips to mine and we kissed with all the passion we had in use.

When we pulled away Edward looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella I love you" he said "I love you so much"

It took me a minute to find my voice but when I did I looked deep into his eyes and said:

"I love you too" As soon as I said it I kissed him again with just as much passion as before.

All too soon he pulled away and looked down at me with sad eyes.

"I have to go" he said "but know that I am leaving my heart with you"

"Good bye Edward take care of my heart because it is leaving with you" I said while sobbing.

Edward held me close one more time and then he was out the door and in his car.

I turned around with the intent of running up the stairs to my room so I could curl up in a ball of misery.

When I turned around however I saw Tanya standing at the top of the stairs glaring down at me with murderous rage.

I knew that then that she had seen my whole exchange with Edward and she was mad.

She ran down the stairs and out the door without so much as a word to me; however she did make sure to ram into my shoulder extra hard as she passed me.

Living with Tanya was going to be hell and I could only hope we would both make it out alive.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. Power

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Thirteen: Power

After my little run in with Tanya I went up stairs to my room to call Esme because I told her I would call her when I got here.

I went to my purse and dug around until I found the cell phone that Alice insisted on buying me.

I quickly dialed the number and Esme picked up after the second ring.

"Hello" She said sweetly.

"Hi Esme" I said and I prayed she couldn't hear the sadness in my voice.

"Bella did you make it to Denali ok" She asked.

"Yes I did" I relied.

"I am glad to hear that but why do you sound so sad" she asked.

"I miss everyone and it was hard saying goodbye to Edward" I said.

"You really like him don't you" She asked in a knowing voice.

"I don't just like him Esme" I said "I love him"

"I know I could see that the first time you walked through our front door" she said happily.

"Really" I asked surprised.

"Yes the way you two were looking at each other made it quite obvious" she said "You don't how happy I am that Edward has finally found someone"

"So you're really ok with this" I asked.

"I am very ok with this" She said and I knew she meant it.

"Thanks Esme" I said relieved "I still have a few things left to unpack so I will call you later."

"Ok, good night Bella" she said warmly.

"Good night Esme" I said and then hung up the phone.

That night I stayed in my room and got all the stuff unpacked that Edward and I hadn't gotten too.

The next morning after a long hot shower I went down stairs praying I wouldn't run into Tanya.

I got lucky because she wasn't downstairs; actually it seemed like nobody was around.

I took advantage of the silence by getting a book from the massive bookshelf in the living room.

I read for most of the morning until Eleazar came downstairs and sat down on the couch with me.

"Bella I wanted to ask you something" He said

"Ok" I replied

"Have the Cullens told you anything about my power" he asked.

"No they haven't" I said starting to get curious.

"Well I can sense if another vampire has a power and if they do I can tell what it is" he said while smiling at me.

"Ok" I said because I didn't really know what else to say.

"Did you know that you have a power" He asked

"Carlisle thought I might but he wasn't sure" I said.

"He was right because you have a very powerful mind shield" he said.

"Really, so is that why Edward can't read my thoughts" I asked excitedly.

"Yes because Edward's power works with the mind you can block it" He said.

"Can I do anything else besides block powers with my shield" I asked.

"Well it may be possible for you to extend you shield to protect other people" he said "It also may be possible for you to lift your shield off yourself all together for short periods of time."

"Wow" I said amazed.

"Would you like to test your power" He asked

"Yes please" I said excitedly.

"All right" He said smiling at my enthusiasm "Kate, Irina would you come down here please"

Two seconds later Kate and Irina were down in the living room with us.

Eleazar explained the Kate had the power to create the illusion of electric shocks and he wanted to see if I could block her power with my shield.

Kate touched my arm and focused on creating a shock and after a few minutes she dropped her hand.

"You didn't feel anything did you" she asked

"No" I said

"Good" said Eleazar "Now I want you to see if you can put your shield around Irina.

I tried as hard as I could but I just couldn't do it.

"I can't" I said after a minute.

"That's because you weren't motivated" Eleazar said "Kate use your power on Irina and Bella you try to shield Irina.

Kate touched Irina's hand and I saw Irina wince in pain. Even though I didn't know Irina that well it still hurt me to see her in pain.

I concentrated on Irina and my longing to take her pain away made something burst out of me and circle her.

As soon as this happen Irina stopped wincing in pain.

"The pain is gone" She said sounding surprised.

"Congratulations Bella you extended you shied" Eleazar said proudly.

"Really" I said surprised.

"Yes, do mind me asking how you did it" Eleazar asked

"Well I really didn't like seeing Irina in pain so concentrated on taking the pain away and it worked" I said.

"Well you did great" Eleazar said "I think that is enough practice for today."

"Ok" I said.

I went back up into my room and though about everything that had just happened.

I had found out what my power was and how to use it. It was all very exciting I just wish that Edward could have been here to see it.

Over the next few days Eleazar, Irina, Kate and I worked on my power. I could now easily put it over other people and I was just starting to work on taking off of me completely.

The second task was harder but I was determined to do it.

I called Edward and told him about my power and he was just as excited as I was. I think he was just excited to learn that I could take my shield off so he could hear my thoughts.

Even though it was nice talking to Edward, hearing his voice made me miss him even more.

I knew it would only be a few months until I saw him again but I still missed him terribly.

I barley ever saw Tanya but that was fine with me.

Whenever we were in the same room together she would just glare at me and then stomp out of the room.

I was getting really tired of that so I decided that the next I saw her I was going to march up her and ask her what her problem was.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	14. Confrontation

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Fourteen: Confrontation

I had planned on confronting Tanya the next morning when I saw but she wasn't around.

In fact she was gone the whole rest of the week.

I thought that this was weird but I never voiced my concerns because I didn't want to seem paranoid.

So for the rest of the week instead of dwelling on Tanya's absence I worked on strengthening my power.

Eleazar said it was amazing that I was able to control my power so quickly because it takes most vampires a lot longer than a week to do it.

When Tanya finally did come home she ran straight upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

I wanted to go up and talk to her but I was scared because the hatred she had for me was strong.

I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs slowly while thinking about what I was going to say.

I reached Tanya's door and my hand shook as I reached out to knock on the door.

"What?" Tanya shouted from inside the room.

"Can, can I come in?" I stuttered.

"Whatever" Tanya responded rudely.

I slowly opened the door and looked around the room; it was a very pretty light purple color with cream colored furniture.

I noticed that all around the room there were pictures of her coven and the Cullens. I also noticed that there were more pictures of Edward than anyone else. The weirdest thing about the pictures of Edward was that it looked like he didn't know his picture was being taken; like she had been hiding and taken his picture.

I decided not to dwell on that and get right to the point.

"Hi" I said shyly.

Tanya didn't respond she just looked up from her computer and glared at me.

"I just wanted to talk to you" I said.

"Fine talk" She spat.

"I just wanted to know why you hated me so much" I said.

"You stupid little girl you really don't know why I hate you" She asked slowly through clenched teeth.

"No" I said quietly because I was little afraid of her.

"Edward" She responded angrily.

"Excuse me" I asked confused.

"I hate you because Edward loves you" She said icily.

"Oh" I said because I didn't know what else to say.

"Yes oh" She said "I have been trying to get Edward to be my mate for years and he always politely declines in that gentlemanly way of his." Tanya paused for a second to gaze at the window and then turned around to glare at me once more.

"I figured that since he declined every woman who asked him out that he just wasn't looking for a mate" She continued "but then you came along and managed to capture the unattainable heart of Edward Cullen."

The whole time Tanya had been talking she had inched closer to me and every time she took a step closer to me I would back up a step so now my back was against a window.

"That's why I hate you because you got the one thing I have always wanted Edward Cullen" She finished her face inches from my.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Too late" she said as she saved me against the glass of the window. The glass shattered and I fell to the ground.

I landed hard and left a dent in the ground but I ignored it and turned around to look back up at the window I had just been pushed through.

I looked up at the where that window had been on the third story of the house and found a gaping hole.

Standing in the gaping hole was Tanya and she was glaring menacingly at me. She glared at me for a minute before jumping gracefully from the hole and landing next to me.

"You don't deserve Edward" she shouted angrily at me.

This made me angry because I knew I didn't deserve him but I didn't need her to point it out. I pulled my fist back and hit her square in the jaw and I have to admit it felt good.

I guess I hit her harder than I thought because she went sailing across the yard into the woods.

Two seconds later Tanya came charging at me angrier then ever and before I could figure out what she planning she grabbed me by the hair and started dragging me towards the house.

I yelled at her to let me go but she wouldn't she so I kicked her in the knees hard and she dropped me.

Sadly she recovered from the knee kick and had me pinned to the ground about three seconds later.

Apparently Tanya forgot about my newborn strength because she seemed surprised when I easily flipped her over and pinned her to the ground.

"Leave me alone" I shouted and stood up to leave.

"I don't think so" She said grabbing my hair from behind and pulling me back down to the ground.

I wiggled around trying to get her let go of my hair but she wouldn't so I grabbed on to hers on pulled.

Tanya shrieked in pain but didn't let go of my hair instead she pulled harder causing me to shriek.

At this point we started rolling around the yard holding onto each other's hair with one hand and scratching and smacking each other with the other hand.

We were in a full on cat fight and neither one of us was willing to surrender.

Tanya was pulling my hair so hard I was afraid she was going to pull it out so I kicked he shin as hard as I could and she dropped my hair.

I stood up and Tanya came up behind me and before I could react she picked me up threw me through the kitchen window.

When I crashed into the kitchen I hit a flour canister and flour went everywhere.

Tanya jumped though the window and threw me to the ground and we resumed our cat fight.

The noise caused the rest of the coven to come to kitchen to investigate.

Tanya and I had both just gotten a hold of each other's hair again when I hear Eleazar yell:

"Girls stop it"

Either Tanya didn't hear which I doubted or she wasn't ready to surrender because she wouldn't let go of my hair and if she wasn't letting go neither was I.

Carmen and Eleazar had to pull us apart and even then we were still trying to get to each other.

"Girls, I don't know what this is about but it has to stop." Carmen said.

I noticed Kate and Irina were watching the scene unfold with amused expressions on their faces.

Tanya and I both settled down and Carmen and Eleazar released us.

Tanya immediately jumped out the window and ran into the woods without a word.

"I'm so sorry" I said as the anger faded and embarrassment took its place.

"It's all right but what was this about" Eleazar asked.

"Edward" I said and looks of understanding appeared on everybody's faces.

"All right why don't go upstairs and get cleaned up" Carmen said.

I looked down and noticed I was still covered in flour so I nodded and ran up the stairs to my room.

Once I got to my room I found my cell phone and called Edward; he picked up after the first ring.

"Hello" he said in his velvet voice.

"Hi Edward" I said.

"Bella" he said happily "how are you?"

"I have been better" I responded.

"What's wrong" he asked concerned.

"I got in cat fight with Tanya" I said.

"What, why" he asked trying to sound concerned but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Actually it was because of you" I said.

"What" he asked.

"Tanya is mad that you love me, not her and she decided to take it out on me" I replied.

"Bella I am so sorry" he said "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No of course not" I replied. Just then I heard a thump from his side of the phone.

"What was that" I asked.

"I hit Emmett" He replied

"Why" I asked while trying not to laugh.

"Because he was listening to our conversation and thinking about now proud he was of the two of us" He said.

"Why is he proud of us" I asked.

"He is proud of you for getting into a fight and me for having two girls fighting over me" he replied.

"Would please hit him again for me" I asked

"Of course" Edward said happily and then I heard another thump.

"Edward I have to go hunt now because that fight kind of drained me but will call you later." I said as I realized I really did need to hunt.

"Ok, I love you call me when you get back" Edward said.

"I love you to and I will call you I promise." I said as I hung up the phone.

Little did I know I would not be keeping that promise.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! Ok so tomorrow is my birthday so if you could review that would be a great present :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	15. Captured

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Fifteen: Captured

After I got off the phone with Edward I changed into jeans and a t-shirt for hunting.

I thought about taking a shower to get the flour off but I figured it would be pointless because I was just going to get dirty again.

I didn't really want to talk to really want to talk to anyone so I ran down the stairs and out the back door at vampire speed.

Once I was in the safety of the trees I let the animal instinct in me take over. I found a deer right away and quickly drank his blood but it wasn't enough.

I wanted bigger game so I kept running. As I ran I thought about my life. I do this a lot whenever I am running because it's the only time I really feel at peace.

I thought about the little bit that I knew about my human life and I thought about the Cullens.

I had figured out a while ago that the reason Forks was stuck in my head when I was changed was because of Charlie.

I must have been coming to live with him in Forks but I didn't know why.

Whenever I thought about this I thought about the Cullens and whether or not I would have met them when I moved.

I probably would have met the younger ones at school and Carlisle at the hospital but I didn't know about Esme.

I also knew that if I had met Edward I would have fallen in love with him. Human or vampire it didn't matter I would love Edward Cullen no matter what.

So maybe just maybe I was destined for this life because I would have come to Forks met the Cullens and fallen in love with Edward.

I truly believe that I am supposed to be a vampire and that Edward Cullen is my Destiny.

As soon as I thought this a huge smile appeared on my face as I realized how true it was.

I was taken out of my thoughts when a caught a strong scent on the breeze that had just picked up.

It was a mountain lion and it close; I ran around a corner and spotted it.

I quietly crept up behind and pounced; as soon as I had a grip on its neck I snapped it.

I hated that part more than anything because the sound of a neck snapping is horrifying.

I lowered my mouth it it's neck and drank and as I drank I again thought about Edward.

Mountain lions were Edward's favorite animal to hunt and he even looked like a lion when he hunted.

I loved watching Edward hunt because it's really the only time he lets his guard down and lets the animalistic side of him show. To put it simply Edward looks hot when he hunts, but then again when doesn't he look hot.

Soon the lion was dry so I buried it and took off running again.

I was still thirst and I wanted to see if I could find at least one more mountain lion.

As I was running I started to get paranoid; I felt like someone was watching me. Every instinct in me was telling me to run home but I really wanted that mountain lion so I kept running.

I was relieved when I finally spotted another mountain lion and quickly pounced on it.

As I was drinking the wind picked up and I caught three very familiar scents. I straightened up and looked around but didn't see anyone.

I went back to drinking my lion as soon as my back was turned someone jumped on top of me.

I tried to shake them off but someone else was holding down my legs so I couldn't really move.

Whoever was sitting on top of me placed a blind fold over my eyes as I was thrashing around.

Before I knew what was happing I was being picked up and carried against my will.

I felt three sets of arms holding on to me tightly so I could get away. Someone was holding my legs, someone else had a hold around me middle, and the last person was holding on to my head.

I could tell that three people holding me were running at vampire speed and that wherever they were running to was not close by.

The entire time the three of them were running I was thrashing around frantically trying to get away but it was no use. Even with my newborn strength I wasn't strong enough to shake them off.

The worst part about all of this was that all three of the vampires who had kidnapped me had a reason to hate me.

I really wish I had a power that would come in handy right now because mine was useless in this situation.

With Edward's power I could hear what they were thinking and what they were going to do with me, with Jaspers I could calm them down enough to let me go, with Alice's I could see if I would make it out of this alive, and with Kate's I shock them and make them drop me.

My power however would do nothing but shield them against other powers but why would I want to shield the people who were kidnapping me.

Finally the three vampires started to slow down so I knew we must have been close to where were going.

Not one of the vampires had said anything while they were running so either they were thinking really hard about what they were going to do with me or they trying to keep from figuring out who they were which was dumb because I already knew.

Finally they stopped and the peon holding my head opened a door which squeaked horribly.

Once all three vampires entered where ever it was that we were the door closed.

I felt myself being dropped into a chair and tied up with something hard and strong.

Once I was tied up one of the three vampires took off my blind fold and I came face to face with Tanya, James, and Victoria.

**AN: Thanks for all the great birthday wishes and thanks for all the reviews; I can't believe I have over 100 you guys rock :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	16. Hostage

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Sixteen: Hostage

I stared at the three evil vampires in front of me and I knew I was in trouble, big trouble.

"What's going on" I asked even though it was quite obvious what was going on, I was being held hostage.

"Well you were getting in my way so I asked these two to help me get rid of you" Tanya said.

"We came upon Tanya while she was hunting and told her we had just come from Forks" James said.

"This intrigued her because there was some brat from Forks living in her house and ruining her life" Victoria added.

"When I told them your name I was surprised to learn they knew you and that hated you as well." Tanya said "We decided to team up and destroy you."

"So you're going to kill me" I asked quietly not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, that wouldn't be painful enough for you" James sneered.

"Yes it would" I said shakily because I was scared of what could be more painful than being killed.

"No it wouldn't because killing you would only cause you to be in pain for a minute" James continued "We want you to be in pain for eternity."

"What would cause me to be in pain for eternity" I asked really not wanting to know the answer.

"Living without Edward" Tanya said with an evil grin.

Tanya was right living without Edward would kill me; she had seen the pain I was in this past month without him so she knew that this would kill me.

Suddenly something accrued to me that made my silent heart want to break into a million pieces; what if they were going to hurt Edward while they kept me here.

"You aren't going to hurt Edward are you" I asked.

"No stupid, stupid girl I would never hurt Edward" Tanya yelled,

"Then what are you going to do" I asked desperately.

"The plan is quite simple we are going to keep you here until the Volturi come to get you" James said with an evil smirk.

"The Volturi" I asked worriedly because Carlisle had explained to me what the Volturi was and I didn't want any part of it.

"Yes, we went to them and told them all the about the Cullen's new addition" Victoria said "They were very interested in your power so we told them to me us here if they wanted you and they do."

"So that's where you were all last week" I asked Tanya.

"Yes" she replied

"What exactly is that you plan to tell the Cullens" I asked.

"Well since we don't want them looking for you we will tell them that you got in a fight and we tried to save you but we were too late" Tanya said "Edward will be so grateful that I tried to save you that he will run into my arms."

Wow she was delusional; I think James and Victoria thought so too because I saw them roll their eyes.

"What do you two get out of this" I asked James and Victoria.

"We get to see and Edward in pain" James said "Think of it as revenge for Edward trying to kill us"

For the first time I looked down and noticed what I was tied up with; it was some kind of strong metal chains that even I as a vampire couldn't break no matter how hard I tried.

"What is this" I asked as struggled to break the strong metal that bound me to the chair I was sitting in.

"It's a special metal chain that we got from the Volturi" James said "they designed it and not even the strongest vampire in the world can break it"

"Really so when the Volturi come how will they get me out of it" I asked.

"They have a key" Victoria said and I could tell she was getting irritated with me.

I looked down and noticed for the first time that there was a lock that connected all the metal together.

"Do you have a key too" I asked half curious about the answer but mostly just to annoy them some more.

"Yes" James snapped at me.

Just then I thought of something, something that could possibly save me, and something I really hoped they were stupid enough to forget when they were planning this.

"You guys know that Alice has probably seen all of this right" I asked.

As soon I said this their evil grins grew and I knew that they had plan for Alice's visions.

"She hasn't seen a thing thanks to your body guard" Tanya said while looking behind me.

"My what" I asked stupidly.

"Your body guard" said a deep voice behind me in the direction that Tanya was looking.

Just then a man came around from behind my chair. I noticed that he was only wearing sweatpants and no shirt, and he had dark skin, hair and eyes. If I had to guess I would say he was only a few years older than me. The thing that stood out the most was his scent I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before it was disgusting; I guess I got too caught up in my conversation with the other three to notice.

"What does he have to do with Alice's visions" I asked.

"He is a werewolf and Alice can't see anything that has to do with a werewolf" Victoria said smugly.

I should have been more shocked to learn that werewolves excised but I wasn't.

"How do you know that" I asked.

"The Volturi told us" Tanya said.

"How do they know" I asked.

"I don't know" Tanya said starting to get impatient "I guess they have dealt with future seers before."

I figured that since I was blindfolded while were running this guy had been with us the whole time and I hadn't noticed.

"Ok enough with the small talk" Tanya said angrily "The Volturi will be here in a week and until then the two of you will stay here."

As Tanya said this she pointed to me and the werewolf.

"You will not let her out of your sight" she continued talking only to the werewolf "Also you are not to leave this cabin under any circumstances."

"Fine" The werewolf said.

I turned to Victoria and James because there was one other question I needed to ask them.

"What happened too Laurent" I asked.

"He left us right after the incident in the clearing" James said with hate in his voice "he said he didn't like the way we treated the Cullens and he didn't want to travel with us anymore."

"I said enough with the talking" Tanya yelled as she pulled out her phone.

I saw her dial an all too familiar and put the phone to her ear. As Tanya was dialing the number James came up to me and put his hand on my mouth

"Just so you don't yell anything to your boyfriend and spoil our plan" he said in my ear.

I heard Edward pick up and say hello; hearing his voice made me realize how much I missed him and that this might be the last time I hear his voice. My dead heart broke in to a million pieces when I thought about this and I started drying sobbing.

"Edward its Tanya, I'm afraid I have some bad news" Tanya said while grinning evilly at me.

It was in this moment that I truly felt like I might be doomed.

**Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. Werewolf

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Seventeen: Werewolf

By the time Tanya got off the phone with Edward I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Hearing the pain in Edward's voice when he found I had been in a fight and didn't make it was enough to break any whole piece of my heart I had left.

Tanya shut her phone looking rather smug and turned to look at the werewolf standing next to me.

"We are leaving now" she said "remember don't leave her alone for one second because if you do Alice will see her and our whole plan will be ruined."

"Yes I know" the werewolf snapped.

With that Tanya, James and Victoria left but before they did I noticed Tanya slip a key into the werewolf's hand.

Instantly I knew this was the key that would unlock the chains that were around me, because as soon as it was in his hand the werewolf gave me an evil smirk and slipped it into his pocket.

Wolf boy sat on the floor across from me and glared in my direction. After a few minutes of his glaring I began to get a little uncomfortable.

"What" I asked irritated.

"Nothing just wondering how you live with yourself" He replied.

"Excuse me" I asked confused.

"I mean you're a bloodsucker who spends her time hunting people so I was just wondering how you live with yourself" He said angrily.

"I don't hunt people I hunt animals" I said trying to defend myself.

"Whatever your still a bloodsucker" he said.

"You do know that the three vampires you're working with hunt people right" I asked.

"Yep" he replied.

"So why do hate me and not them" I asked.

"They got me away from my pack brothers" he said "and they are paying me to do this."

"Pack brothers" I asked confused.

"The other werewolves in my pack" he explained while looking at me like he thought I was stupid.

"There are more of you" I asked ignoring the look he was giving me.

"Yes" he said sounding irritated whether about my questions or the fact that there were more werewolves I wasn't sure.

"Why did you want to get away from them" I asked not caring if I irritated him further.

"They annoy me" he said and glared in my direction "and I am not much of a team player"

"Why do you have to be a team player" I asked partly because I wanted to know and partly because I wanted to annoy him.

"Being in a pack means working together like a team" he snapped "now shut up"

"Fine but I just have one more question" I said.

He didn't say anything and continued to glare at me so not caring if he wanted me to ask my question or not I asked it.

"What's your name?"

"Logan" he said "now shut up or I will hurt you"

So did but not because I thought he would hurt me because I knew he wouldn't but because I had nothing else to say.

I was positive he wouldn't hurt because it would the plan and I was pretty sure if that happened he wouldn't get paid.

For the first since I got here I took the time to look around the cabin. It was pretty basic, the room we were in served as a living room slash kitchen. One half of the room had a couch and a TV and the other half had a kitchenette. There were two doors leading off of this room and I assumed that they were a bedroom and a bathroom.

I looked back at Logan and noticed that he was still glaring at me and it was starting to irritate me, which I am sure is why he was doing it.

"Stop staring at me" I snapped "go watch TV or something"

"You know even though you are a bloodsucker you're kind of hot when you get angry" he said with a sick smile in my direction.

Logan walked up to me and brushed a strand of hair out of my face and I flinched when his skin made contact with mine.

I was suddenly very afraid of Logan and what he was going to do to me because we were in the middle of nowhere and I was helpless.

He seemed to notice what I was thinking because he stepped back and gave me another sick smile.

"No need to worry little bloodsucker I wouldn't do that to you" he said.

"Why" I asked against my better judgment.

"First off all I would never stoop so low as to do that with a bloodsucker" he said "second of all in order to that I would have to unchain you and I am not stupid enough to do that."

"You're right, if you unchained me I would run" I said slightly relieved he wasn't going to do anything to me.

"You would have to get through me first" He said smugly.

"That wouldn't be a problem" I said confidently.

"You really are stupid aren't if you think you can beat me" he said.

"Whatever" I said losing interest in the conversation because there was no way that that situation was going to happen.

He brushed another lock of hair out of my face and started walking towards the couch"

"You really stink" he called over his shoulder.

"What" I asked confused because I knew that I didn't stink.

"Yes, you smell sickly sweet and it burns my nose" he replied while turning on the TV.

"It's not like you smell like a bed of roses yourself" I retorted.

After that it was silent because we were both lost in our own worlds, him with the TV and me with my thoughts.

I was thinking about two things in particular, one how was I going to get out of this mess and two how was Edward.

I knew that Edward would never go running in to Tanya's arms but that doesn't mean he wouldn't do something drastic if thought I was dead.

I could only hope that he could stay alive and well until I was able to get out of this mess.

I have exactly one week before the Volturi comes to get me and so that means I have one week to think of a way to escape.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	18. Attempt

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Eighteen: Attempt

It has been three days since I have been captured and I am not any closer to finding a way to escape.

The only thing that I could think of was if I could get away from the wolf maybe Alice could see me and then the Cullens would know I am alive and come save me.

I hated the thought of involving the Cullens in this dangerous situation but I didn't have a whole lot of options.

First I had to figure out if I could stand up and walk even though I am chained to this chair.

Logan got up and went to the bathroom so I saw this as my chance to try to stand up and walk.

I was really lucky that they hadn't chained my legs to the chair just my arms; even though the chains were heavy even with my vampire strength I was able to stand.

I then tried walking, it wasn't easy in my current state but it was doable.

I quickly walked a few steps and then put my chair back where it had been before when I heard Logan opening the door.

Now the only thing I had to do was think of a way to get away from Logan; I knew it wouldn't be easy but I had to do it.

I thought about doing it when he was asleep but I knew it would never work because he always slept on the couch not in the bedroom and every little sound woke him up.

I couldn't do it while he was in the bathroom either because he was never in there long enough for me to get far enough away.

I had one other idea and right now it was my only option; I was going to have to get him to come close enough to me so that I could hurt him and run.

"Logan" I said "can you come here for a minute"

"No" he replied.

"But I need to ask you something and it's too hard when you are over there distracted by the TV" I said while trying to flirt a little and hating myself for it.

It must have worked because he grunted and came over and stood right in front of me.

I knew that I had to kick him hard in place guys generally like to be kicked.

"What do you want" he barked at me.

An evil smile appeared on my face and he looked suspicious but before he could react I kicked him hard and he immediately dropped to the floor.

I got up as quickly as I could and since I couldn't open the door I just ran through it leaving a Bella shaped hole in it.

I ran a good distance and stopped hopping I was far enough away from Logan for Alice to see me.

I stood there saying help me over and over again until I heard Logan approaching.

It was never my intention to keep running because no matter where I went I would still be chained to a chair and Logan had the key.

As Logan caught me and dragged me back to the cabin I could only hope that Alice had seen me and the Cullens would come and rescue me.

EPOV

It has been three days since Tanya told me that Bella was dead and I have only moved from my couch and my misery once.

Nothing matters to me now that Bella is gone because she was my everything, my world.

I had only known her a short time but she caused me to feel things I never thought that I would.

I have only moved from the ball of misery I was currently in once and it wasn't even worth it.

_Flashback:_

_The day after Tanya told me that Bella was dead there was a knock at the front door._

_I knew who it was even before Alice answered it because I heard her thought; it was Tanya and she was thinking about how sad she was that Bella was dead and she would comfort me in my time of need._

_I didn't bother to go downstairs to see her because I knew she hated Bella so her death wouldn't matter to Tanya and also I really didn't want Tanya's comfort._

_It didn't matter because after chatting with my family for a few minutes Tanya came up to my room._

_Tanya knocked on my door and I ignored it but she came in anyway._

"_Hi Edward" she said quietly._

"_What do you want Tanya" I barked, I knew it was rude but I didn't really care._

"_I wanted to see how you were doing" she said trying to sound sincere._

"_Well Tanya I lost the only thing that matters to me so I am terrible" I snapped._

"_I am so sorry Edward" Tanya said but I knew she wasn't._

"_Whatever" I mumbled because I just wanted her to go away._

_Instead of leaving Tanya came and sat next to me on the couch and put her arms around me._

_I knew she was expecting me to throw my arms around her because I could see it in her mind; and that's not all she wanted._

_The thoughts that she was having about her and myself were so vile that I threw her off me._

_I threw her harder then I meant to and she flying out my open window so I got up and went to look out the window._

_I spotted Tanya on the ground and yelled down her to go away and leave me alone._

_Tanya must have listened because she ran into the woods and I haven't seen her since._

_End of Flashback_

After that I didn't move from my spot on the couch and I didn't talk to anyone.

I spent most of my time thinking about what I was going to do without Bella; I thought about going to the Volturi but Alice saw my decision and now I am under constant supervision.

I was brought out of my thought when my bedroom opened and Alice came in.

"Edward" she said "we are going hunting and since we can't leave you alone you have to come with us"

"No" I replied.

"But Edward we…" she trailed off midsentence when a vision hit her.

I saw the vision too and what I saw brought hope to shattered heart, it was Bella.

Bella was alive in woods somewhere and she was chained to a chair calling for help over and over again then everything went black.

I looked at Alice and for the first time in days I felt alive and I knew she could tell because she had a big smile on her face.

Bella, my Bella was alive and I was going to save her.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	19. Rescued ?

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Nineteen: Rescued?

BPOV

It has been four days since I attempted to contact Alice and I was still stuck here.

To make matters worse Tanya, James, and Victoria had shown up two days ago after Logan called them and told them what I had done. The four of them were watching me like a hawk.

The Volturi were suppose to arrive later today and I don't think I have ever been more scared in my entire life.

I didn't want to have anything to do with the Volturi but I didn't really have much of a choice.

Carlisle had told me that the Volturi were interested in vampires with powers so I knew they would be interested in me.

Thinking about my power gave me an idea; maybe if the Cullens were out there looking for me I could use my power to help them find me.

I had gotten pretty good at lifting my shield off myself completely so if I could do that maybe Edward would hear me.

I didn't have any other options and I was desperate so I lowered my shield and thought about where I was, who I was with, and how much I loved Edward.

I only hoped Edward was close enough to hear me.

EPOV

We have been searching for Bella for four days and we were still no closer to finding her.

Once Alice and I told the rest of the family about her vision of Bella we all became desperate to find her.

We went to the Denali coven first and they told us that she had gone out hunting and never came back.

I was not surprised to see Tanya wasn't with the rest of her coven because as soon I realized Bella was alive I knew Tanya had lied to me, which meant she probably had something to do with Bella's disappearance

I was surprised however to see that Laurent had joined the Denali coven after out little incident in the clearing and become very close to Irina.

We were currently in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness searching for Bella with the Denali coven.

I had followed Bella scent until I had come upon the body of a dead mountain lion.

Once at the mountain lion her scent became weaker and four other scents were added.

Three I had recognized as Tanya, James and Victoria's scents.

Nobody was happy when we realized the three of them had been working together on this.

The last scent overpowered the others, I didn't recognize it but it was one of the worst things I have ever smelled.

It was because of that scent that we were having trouble following the other scents; we gagged every time we had to get close to scent.

We had been walking for days following the scents and I didn't know if we getting any closer and it was making me edgy.

All the sudden through the buzzing of voices in my head I heard one I would recognize anywhere, it was Bella.

Bella was thinking about the cabin the cabin she was stuck in and the four people she was stuck with.

I was right it was Tanya, Victoria and James; there was also a fourth person that I didn't recognize.

Bella was also thinking about how much she loved me and even though my heart doesn't beat anymore it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

I knew Bella had to be close because I can only hear people in a one mile radius.

I quickly got everyone's attention and told them about Bella and then we were running, with me in the lead in the direction of Bella's voice.

We stopped when we came to a cabin in the middle of the woods.

BPOV

I was still thinking when the door bust open, I was so shocked that I completely forgot about thinking and let my shield cover me again.

At first I thought that it was the Volturi but then with more relief then I have felt in days I realized it was the Cullen and the Denali covens.

My eyes immediately went to Edward and just seeing him made my heart feel whole again.

Edward ran to me and not caring that I was tied to a chair and that our family was watching he kissed me.

I heard Tanya hiss behind me and I kissed Edward even harder but all too soon Edward pulled away.

"Bella are you ok" he asked

"I am now" I said while smiling at him.

I looked around the tiny room that was now crammed with people and I notice the relief on everybody's faces; I also noticed that Laurent was with the Denali coven and he was holding Irina's hand.

There was however four people in the room he did not look relived in fact they looked murderous.

Edward noticed who I was looking at and stood up to face them.

"Give me the key so I can unlock her" he growled at them.

"No" Tanya said. Tanya had the key now because she gotten back form Logan when the three of them had returned.

"This can be easy or this can be hard" Edward said "You choose"

"Oh we choose the hard way" Tanya sneered.

"Fine" Edward said and Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie came to stand next him.

Before I knew what was happing Edward and Jasper were fighting James, Alice was fighting Tanya, Rosalie was fighting Victoria, and Emmett was fighting Logan.

Edward and Jasper had James pinned down quickly because they had double teamed him and looked away when they started to rip him up.

Edward and Jasper brought the pieces of James's body outside and then I looked out the window and saw smoke.

Edward and Jasper came back in the cabin looking victorious and went to help the others.

However the other three realized how outnumbered they were and surrendered.

Tanya gave Edward the key and the three of them left the cabin looking defeated and Victoria looked crushed from losing her mate.

Edward quickly unlocked me and the chains dropped to floor officially freeing me.

I stretched my arms before throwing them around Edward, we held each other for what seemed like forever because neither of wanted to let go.

We were forced to however when someone in the door cleared their throat, at first It thought it was someone from our family but when I turned around I saw people in black cloaks standing in the doorway.

It was the Volturi.

**Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	20. Volturi

**I don't Own Twilight**

Chapter Twenty: Volturi

I stood with Edward and he tightened his hold on me as the seven menacing people stood in the door way.

I quickly put my shield around those who stood closest to me; all the Cullens were standing close enough to fit under my shied but the Denali clan was standing to close to the door and the Volturi .

It wasn't that I couldn't stretch my shield that far it was just that I didn't want the want the Volturi under it.

The seven people in the doorway searched the faces of everyone in the room and stopped once they found me.

I buried my face in Edward's chest when they all stopped to stare at me because I hated being the center of attention.

"You must be Bella" came a voice form the doorway.

"Yes" I said quietly as I cautiously looked up.

"I'm Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius" he said while pointing to each one "and these are our guards Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri."

I just nodded that I understood because I was too nervous to think of anything else to say.

"We understand that you want t join us" Aro continued.

"No I don't" I said quietly.

"I see, well according to Tanya of the Denali coven you do" he said.

"Tanya lied" I said finally finding my voice "her and two others kidnapped me and were going to have you take me away."

As I explained this I could hear growls coming from Edward's chest and I looked up noticed his eyes had turned pitch black so I started to rub soothing circles on his back to calm him down.

"What reason would she have in doing this" Aro asked.

"She was mad that Edward loves me and not her and she thought if I was out of the picture she would have a chance" I explained.

"She wouldn't" Edward added and I looked up at him and smiled.

"What happened to the three who kidnapped you" Aro asked.

"Um Edward killed James and Tanya, Victoria and Logan ran away" I said.

"Wait who is Logan" Aro asked.

"The werewolf who was watching me so I wouldn't get away and so Alice wouldn't see me" I said.

"That's why I couldn't see you" Alice asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"So how did they find you" Aro asked and pointed to everyone in the room.

"I got away, well for enough away so that Alice could see me before Logan found me again" I explained.

"Interesting" Aro said and I could tell he was thinking deeply about something.

I was starting to wonder if Aro was the only one in the Volturi that was capable of speech when Marcus spoke up.

"So what do we do with her" he asked Aro.

"Well I am most curious about her power" he said "perhaps we should test it"

This earned another growl form Edward and he tightened his arms around me.

"Now, now Edward if her shield is as powerful as Tanya said there is nothing to worry about" he said Jane dear would you try?"

"Of course" she said and turned to look at me with a wicked smile on her face.

Jane's wicked smile quickly vanished and was replaced with a scowl when she realized nothing was happening.

"Jane try Edward next please" Aro requested.

Jane turned to look at Edward and was again disappointed when nothing happened.

"Do you have your shield around Edward too" Aro asked.

Even though I thought the answer was obvious I answered him anyway.

"Yes"

"Do you have your shield around anyone else" Aro asked

"The Cullens" I answered.

"All of them" he asked looking excited.

"Yes" I answered.

"Why didn't you put your shield around the Denali coven" Aro asked "is it not strong enough to go that far?"

"It is I just didn't want any of you to end up under my shield" I said feeling like I was saying too much.

"I see will you give us moment to discuss things" Aro said while pointing to the rest of his coven.

I just nodded as they walked out the door to discuss whatever it was they needed to discuss.

They must have been talking quietly because even with our vampire hearing we could not hear them.

"Edward what are they thinking" I asked.

"I don't know they all know that I can read minds so they are blocking me" he said sounding frustrated.

"Alice can you see what they will decide" Jasper asked.

"No they keep changing their minds" She said sounding just as frustrated as Edward.

"I am sorry got you all into this" I said while looking at the floor.

"Bella this was not your fault" Carlisle said "You are part of our family now ad we protect our family"

"Thank you" I said and I looked up at him and smiled.

"You are most welcome my daughter" He said while smiling back at me.

I turned around and looked at Edward and saw that he was smiling down at me so I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"I missed you" I said when we pulled apart.

"I missed you too my Bella more then you will ever know" He replied.

"I love you Edward" I said

"I love you too" Edward replied with a crooked smile that made feel weak in the knees.

Just then the Volturi came back in effectively ruining our moment.

"We have come to a decision" Aro said.

I heard Edward growl again so I knew that whatever they had decided wasn't good.

"We have decided that Edward and Bella will be coming with us" He said while looking at the two of us.

It was a good thing that Edward was holding on to me because I probably would have fallen to the floor in shock and fear otherwise.

"Why" Edward growled at them.

"Well we are very interested in Bella and her power" Aro said "We have also been interested in your power for quite some time which you know too."

I looked up at Edward and noticed he looked as scared as I felt and seeing the fear in Edward's face made me realize that we didn't have a choice we were going with the Volturi.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	21. Travel

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Twenty One: Travel

"Aro this isn't necessary is it?" Carlisle pleaded with his old friend. "Bella and Edward have done nothing wrong so there is no reason for them to have to go with you"

"Ah but we were promised Bella and promises made to the Volturi are not broken" Aro answered "Plus now that we have seen what she is capable of we are most interested in her."

"But Bella didn't make that promise someone else made it for her" Carlisle said still trying to reason with Aro.

"It doesn't matter Bella was promised to the Volturi so she is coming with us" Aro said with a wicked smile that made me cringe into Edward in fear.

"And Edward" Carlisle asked "He has made no promises to the Volturi so why must he go with you?"

"Ah yes Edward" Aro began "Well my brother Marcus informed that if we tried to spilt up Edward and Bella it wouldn't go over well."

I must have looked confused because Aro then added.

"Marcus can feel how strong your relationship is and we felt that splitting the two f you up would not be in anybody's best interest."

"But taking us away from our family is" Edward said acidly.

"It's in your family's best interest Edward" Aro said " Because if you don't come with us now we kill your whole family as punishment for the murder that took place today and for the promise that will be broken."

"I killed James so punish me" Edward said and I tightened my hold on him.

"We were not here at the time so we can't verify that" Aro began "We would have to punish everyone just to make sure."

I pulled Edward's head around so he was looking at me because I knew what we had to do.

"Edward I don't want anyone to get hurt so we have to go with them" I said.

"I know but the thought of you their scares me" He admitted.

"I know it scares me too but you will be there with me" I said trying to reason with him.

Edward nodded and sighed then we both turned to face the Volturi to tell them our decision.

"Fine we will come if you promise not to hurt out family" Edward said.

"Of course your family will be spared" Aro said looking pleased that he was getting his way.

"Excellent now that we have everything settled we should be on our way" Aro continued.

"Wait" I said "Can Edward and I have a minute to say goodbye to our family first?"

"Yes of course we will wait outside" Aro said trying to act like he cared about how hard this was for us.

The Volturi left the cabin and then it was just me, Edward, the Cullens, and the Denali coven left in the cabin.

I said goodbye to the Denali Coven first and thanked them for everything they had done for me.

The truth was that the Denali coven had become my family just as much as the Cullens had with one big exception and she wasn't here.

It was harder saying goodbye to the Cullens because we had just reconnected and now we had to say goodbye again.

After Edward and I finished our goodbyes we went outside to find the Volturi waiting for us.

"Shall we be on our way" Aro asked like we had a choice.

Edward and I just nodded still too wrapped up in the goodbyes that had just taken place to say anything.

"Excellent" Aro continued ignoring out depressed looks "We will be running to a small airport nearby that has a flight to Italy."

Edward grabbed my hand and we staring running; even though both Edward and I were faster than the others we were running with we stayed back a ways.

After we had be running for at least an hour I noticed how thirsty I was because I hadn't hunted in a week and I am still a newborn.

"Edward" I said quietly.

"Yes love" Edward replied.

"I need to hunt do you think they we will let me" I asked.

"They better" he said as the Volturi noticed we had stopped running.

"What seems to be the problem" Aro asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"I need to hunt" I said quietly, hating that all the attention was on me.

"Fine but make it quick we have a plane to catch" Aro said.

Edward and I ran deeper into the woods together and found to our surprise and delight two mountain lions.

We took the two animals down easily and drank until they were dry; we also found a few deer and Edward let me have most of them because he knew how thirst I was.

When I finished my last deer I looked and saw Edward staring at me with a smile on his face.

"What" I asked embarrassed.

"I love watching you hunt" He replied

"Why" I asked.

"You look so sexy when you hunt" He replied in a husky voice.

"Whatever" I said not quite believing.

"Just trust me" He said "We have to go now they are starting to irritated"

"Ok" I said even though I didn't want to leave yet.

Edward grabbed my hand again and we ran back to where the Volturi were waiting.

After running for a few more hours we finally reached a small airport and waited to board the plane.

Once on the plane I noticed how small it really was, there were only about ten other people on the plane with us.

It was a good thing I had such good self control because the other ten people on the plane were human.

Edward and I sat in the back as far from the Volturi as we could.

I spent the whole fight in Edward's lap not wanting to leave the safety of his arms.

I also let my shield down when were on the plane and I spent the whole flight thinking things to Edward.

I thought about how scared I was, how glad I was he was here with me and how much I loved him.

When we finally landed I looked out the window and noticed with relief that it was cloudy outside.

We were in another tiny airport and the volturi new exactly where to go so Edward and I followed quietly behind them.

When we got outside I noticed that there was a car waiting for us.

I slide into the back seat and Edward slide in right after me then we were moving fast.

I started to shake in fear as I suddenly remembered where were headed.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	22. Volterra

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Twenty Two: Volterra

Edward noticed that I was shaking so he pulled me into his lap and started tracing soothing circles on my back.

I was amazed that Edward's touch calmed me down so completely.

We had been driving for a half an hour when we finally came to a stop right outside a very creepy looking castle.

"Welcome to Volterra" Aro said "and welcome to your new home."

I shivered at the thought of living in this place; Edward noticed that I shivered and pulled me closer.

"Well what are you waiting for get out of the car" Aro said and I noticed that Edward and I were the only ones still in the car.

I got out first and Edward followed and as soon as he was out he wrapped he arms around me protectively.

We followed the others into the castle slowly and Edward kept his arms around me the whole time; I was grateful because he was the only thing keeping me sane right now.

We stopped in a reception area and I was shocked to see human behind the reception desk.

"Welcome back sir" She said to Aro.

"Gianna" Aro said and nodded in her direction before turning to look at me and Edward.

"Now would you tow prefer to share a room or would you like to have your own rooms" Aro asked us.

I looked at Edward and looked at me; I told him in mind that I wanted to share a room.

"We will share a room" Edward said with a slight smile on his face.

"Very well follow me" Aro said.

We followed Aro while the rest of the group went their separate ways leaving us alone with Aro.

After about five minutes he stopped in front a large wood door.

"This will be your room" Aro said "I will leave the two of you to get settled."

Aro walked away leaving Edward and me alone in the hallway.

Edward opened the door to our room and pulled me inside before shutting the door behind me.

I have to admit it was a pretty nice room; there was a big bed in one corner of the room and a comfortable looking couch in another corner of the room with a fire place on one side of it and book shelf filled with books on the other. In the middle of the room was a beautiful piano that I noticed Edward was admiring. I also noticed two other doors on one wall of the room; I opened them and found one was a bathroom and one was a walk in closet with clothes for me and Edward.

Edward went and sat on the couch and when I went to sit next to him he pulled me into his lap.

"So not that I mind but why did you want to share a room" Edward asked.

"This place scares me and the thought of having my own room sort of creped me out" I admitted.

"I understand completely" Edward replied.

"Plus after being kidnapped the idea of spending any time away from you hurt." I said shyly.

"I understand that completely too" Edward said while pulling me closer to him.

"Edward I am so sorry that this happened" I said "They should have just taken me you should never have had to come here."

"Isabella Swan this is not your fault it's Tanya's" Edward said "Do you think that I would have let them take you without me?"

"No" I said quietly because I knew he never would have let them.

"Right, so I want you to promise me that you will stop blaming yourself" Edward said.

"Fine I promise" I said.

"Good I am glad" Edward replied.

"Even if it is selfish I am glad that you are here with me" I admitted. "I love you Edward"

"I love you to Bella" Edward replied.

Edward spun me around in arms and lowered his lips onto mine; our kiss was hungry and passionate and when we pulled apart we were both gasping for breath.

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms talking. I told him exactly what happened when Tanya kidnapped me and he told about how was without me and how he found me.

I was thrilled to learn that my attempts to contact Alice and Edward had worked.

When the sun came up our conversation was interrupted by a knock on our door.

"Come in" Edward called

Felix entered our room and came to stand next us by our couch.

"Good morning Isabella" Felix said while winking at me which caused Edward to growl in his direction.

"Felix" I said and nodded stiffly at him.

"Master Aro wishes to speak to the two of you in the throne room" Felix said.

"Fine" Edward replied "you have delivered your message you may go now."

Felix huffed and left the room quickly after seeing the annoyance on Edward's face.

"My hero" I sang "You are always saving me from annoying guys."

"That I am" Edward said with a smile as he pulled me up off the couch.

Edward and I shared one more passionate heat filled kiss before we left the comfort of our room.

We started to walk around the castle and noticed that it wasn't any less scaring in the daylight.

I clung to Edward's arm as we made our way through the creepy hallways.

"Edward do you know where we are going" I asked after we had been walking for a little while.

"Not really" He admitted shyly.

Finally after walking for about twenty minutes we found the throne room; it was fine will me that it took so long because I was in no hurry to see Aro again.

"Ah Edward and Bella how good of you to finally join us" Marcus said sarcastically from his place beside Aro.

"We got lost" I admitted sheepishly.

"That's quite alright" Aro said "It happen to most people when they first come here."

"Why did you want to see us" Edward asked from beside me.

"I just wanted to inform you that your training begins today" Aro said.

"Training for what" I asked and I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"Training to be a Volturi guard of course" Aro said.

"What do have to be trained to do" I asked.

"Kill" Aro replied with an evil smile.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	23. Training and Dancing

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twenty Three: Training and Dancing

"Kill" I repeated softly hoping that I had heard him wrong but knowing that was impossible.

"Yes kill" Aro said "Your job is to guard the three of us and kill whoever tries to kill or hurt us."

"But, but I don't want to kill anyone" I said.

"Too bad you don't have a choice" Caius sneered.

"You will only be training for half of the day today" Aro began "The rest of the day will be spent getting ready for the ball."

"What ball" Edward asked and I could hear the anger in his voice from learning about our new job.

I knew Edward was upset at the thought of us having to kill people and that's why he didn't say anything; if he had his temper would have taken over and gotten us in more trouble.

"Why the ball to welcome you here of course" Aro said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I shuddered at the thought of this because I didn't know which was worse learning to kill someone or dancing.

"Your clothes will be ready for you when you finish training for the day" Aro continued.

"Fine" Edward and I said at the same time.

"You may go now" Aro said.

Edward and I left the throne room quickly and made it to our room with getting lost this time.

"Edward I really don't want to do this" I said quietly as we looked through our massive closet for something to wear to training.

"I know I don't want to do it either" He replied "and I really don't want you to do it."

"We have to think of a way to get out of this place" I said in whisper in case anyone was close enough to our room to hear anything.

"I know" Edward replied "It won't be easy but there has to be a way."

"We can talk about it after the ball tonight" I said.

"Ok love" Edward said as he found some sweat pants and a wife beater to wear.

I managed to find a blue sports bra and matching blue work out shorts to wear.

After we changed we made our way to the training room only getting lost once along the way.

When we entered the room the only other people in the room were Felix and Demetri.

Felix said he would be training with me and Demetri said he would be training with Edward.

I will say one thing about the Volturi they are smart; Felix is probably the only person I would willing fight because he annoys the heck out of me.

Fighting Felix was not hard; all I had to was think of every time he winked at me or gave me a flirtatious look and use the anger I felt to take him down. It also helped that I still had my newborn speed and strength. I took Felix down easily every time we fought.

Edward didn't have any problems with Demetri either because he already a skilled fighter. It also helped that he was already so angry from learning we had to kill; he took his pent up anger out on Demetri.

At noon we made our way back to room to get changed for the ball and when we got there our outfits were laying on our bed.

I gasped when I saw my dress because it was the most beautiful dark blue dress I had ever seen; Edward liked it too he said it would look great with the color of my skin. Edward's outfit was just a simple black tuxedo. **(Pics on profile)**

After I had taken a shower I worked on my hair and makeup. I wished that I had Alice here to help me but I did the best I could. I just simply curled my hair and let it flow down my back in ringlets; my makeup was light and simple.

I put my dress on just as I heard Edward turn off the shower and was ready by the time he came out of the bathroom.

Edward's mouth fell open when he saw me and he was speechless for several minutes. I knew that if I was still human I would be blushing.

"Edward say something please" I said

"Sorry love but I was stunned by your beauty and there were no words to describe how perfect you look" Edward said as he came out of his daze.

"Thank you" I said shyly as Edward grabbed his tux and ran at vampire speed back in to the bathroom.

It was only then that I noticed that he had only been wearing a towel and I knew I would be blushing again if I were still human.

After Edward was dressed and ready we made our way down to the ballroom where the ball was going to be held.

As soon as we walked in the door Aro cleared his throat to get every one's attention and said.

"The guests of honor have arrived please welcome our two newest guards Isabella and Edward."

Every one turned to look at us and then they started to applaud and I knew that yet again I would be blushing.

"Now everyone dance and enjoy the ball" Aro finished and everyone went back to what they were doing before we came into the room.

"Would you like to dance" Edward asked.

"I can't dance" I admitted shyly.

"That's ok I can" Edward said while pulling me out onto the dance floor.

I tried to pull him the other way but it was useless and before I knew it we were dancing.

When I said we were dancing, I meant Edward was dancing and I was standing on his feet but it still felt like I was dancing too.

I decided I didn't mind dancing as long as it was with Edward because being in his arms made feel safe like nothing bad could ever happen to me.

After a few songs Edward lead me outside and we sat on the edge of a fountain and looked up at the stars.

Sitting there in Edwards arms almost made me forget where I was and what I was being trained to do; almost because even though I wasn't thinking about living here or my new job I was thinking about a way for Edward and I to escape from this place.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	24. Ideas

**I don't Own Twilight!**

Chapter Twenty Four: Ideas

After sitting outside by the fountain for a least an hour we decided we should probably get back to the ball.

We walked in and Edward immediately wrapped his arms around me and we started dancing again.

After we had been dancing for a few songs I felt tense up and then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around to see who it was and came face to face with Felix; now I understood why Edward was tense.

"May I cut in" Felix asked and then winked at me.

Apparently Felix didn't the message I was trying to send him in training this morning that I didn't like him.

"No" I said more rudely then I intended.

"Oh come on its just one dance and I won't bite I promise" he said while looking like he had just told the best joke in the world.

Edward bent down and whispered in my ear to low for Felix to hear.

"Just dance with him once and then he will go away and leave us alone"

"You really want me to dance with him?" I whispered back in shock.

"If it will get him to go away and leave us alone then yes" he whispered.

I must have looked scared because Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered.

"Don't worry I will close by the whole time and if he tries anything I will stop him."

"Fine" I said and Edward grinned at my pouting face.

"One dance Felix and that is it" I said this time not caring if I sounded rude.

"Excellent" Felix said as he put his arms on my waist.

We danced slowly for a few minutes because Felix was nowhere near as good a dancer as Edward.

Just then I felt Felix one of Felix's hands start to move lower towards my butt.

I heard a growl behind me and I knew exactly who it came from and I was right because a second later Edward was standing behind Felix.

"Your dance is over" he said menacingly to Felix.

"No it's not the songs not over yet" Felix said stupidly.

"No your dance ended when you put your filthy hand on my girlfriends butt" Edward snarled and pulled Felix away from me.

"Fine" Felix pouted "But don't act like you didn't like it" he said and winked at me.

I shuddered in disgust as Felix walked away.

"I'm sorry I made you do that" Edward said looking guilty.

"It's ok you got here just in time" I said while smiling at him "I think we should dance again so I can get them memory of dancing with Felix out my head."

"That's a good idea" Edward said with a laugh.

Edward and I danced to a few more songs and then decided to go back to our room for the night or what was left of it anyway. It's easy to lose track of the hours of the night when you don't have to sleep.

When we got to our room I went and sat on the bed and Edward sat at the piano and started to play.

The song that he played was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard; it sounded almost like a lullaby.

"That's beautiful" I said quietly.

"Thank you" Edward said "Someone very special to me inspired me to write it"

"You wrote that" I said astonished even though I already knew Edward wrote songs.

"Yes" he said smiling at my astonishment.

"Who inspired it" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"You did" Edward said smiling crookedly at me.

"Me" I said surprised "How could I have inspired something so beautiful?"

"Bella you really don't see how beautiful you really are do you" Edward asked seriously.

"I guess not" I admitted sheepishly.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" Edward said passionately.

"Thank you" I said softly.

"Over the past few month every time I would sit down at my piano I would think of you and this song is what came out of thinking about you." Edward explained.

"Really" I said while knowing if I was human I would be blushing and have tears in my eyes.

"Yes really' Edward said "This is your lullaby Bella"

"Thank you Edward" I said and walked over to sit next him on the piano "This is most beautiful thing anybody has ever done for me."

"I would do anything for you if it would make you happy" Edward said as rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know" I sighed completely content "thank you Edward."

"You welcome" He said and he rested his head on top of mine.

"I love you so much Edward" I said.

"You are my life now" he replied "I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you"

"I know" I replied completely understanding what he meant "I never really understood love until I met you."

"Me neither" He admitted "I mean I had seen how my brothers and sisters loved each other, Carlisle and Esme too but I never understood just how powerful the love they share was until I met you"

"It's like without you I would seize to exist, you keep my sane and grounded and you're my reason for living" I said passionately.

"Exactly" Edward agreed in a husky voice.

Without warning Edward lifted me up and carried me to the bed.

Edward laid me down gently and hovered over me for a minute before his lips came crashing down on mine.

Our kiss was full of passion and heat that I could feel burring all over my body.

After a minute I felt Edward's hand start to move to the zipper of my dress and I knew that even though I didn't want to I had to stop him.

"Edward Stop" I said breathlessly.

"Why" he asked and I could clearly hear the lust in his voice and that made want to keep going but I knew we had to stop.

"Because I don't want our first time to be here in this place that we both hate so much" I explained and prayed he would understand.

"Your right" he said and rolled off me.

"We have to think of a way to get out of this place" I said quietly in case someone could hear us.

"I know" Edward agreed.

"What is it that makes it so hard to escape from this place" I asked.

"Demetri" Edward answered.

"Why Demetri what can he do" I asked

"He is the most powerful tracker in the world" Edward explained.

"Why what make him more powerful than an average tracker" I asked.

"He doesn't track people scents like James did" he said "Did you know James was a tracker?"

"No" I answered.

"He was and he could track people by their scents but Demetri tracks them by their thoughts."

"Um Edward I have a mind shield remember he wouldn't be able to track me" I said stating the obvious.

"I know that Bella but he could still track me" Edward answered.

"Not if I put my shield over you too" I said.

"No, I don't want you put yourself in danger to protect me" He said.

"I don't care it's the only way we can get out of here so I am doing it" I said stubbornly.

"I can't stop you can I" He said even though he already knew the answer.

"Nope" I said "But I don't suppose they will just let us walk out the front door will they?"

"No" Edward said "But since I can't stop you from using your shield I might as well tell my idea for getting out the building."

"Yes you might as well" I agreed while smiling at him.

"Well we could just tell we have to going hunting because nobody comes with us when we hunt."

"That's brilliant" I said "We will have to do this tomorrow before Aro can touch you and see our whole plan"

"Ok" Edward agreed looking a little scared at the thought of putting me in danger.

I wasn't scared at all though, I was happy we had finally thought of a way out of this place.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	25. Escape

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Twenty Five: Escape

Edward and I spent the rest of the night in each other's arms and when the sun came up we got ready for the day.

We both showered and got dressed; we both wore jeans, a t-shirt, and a light coat.

Being vampires we didn't need coats but we wore them today so we would have a place to put our money, passports, and drivers licenses.

Once we were ready we made our way to the throne room to let Aro and his brothers know we were going hunting.

Aro was there and he greeted us warmly while his brothers just glared.

"Good morning you two" Aro said.

"Good morning" Edward and I answered at the same time.

"Did you enjoy you ball" Aro asked.

"Yes we did thank you" I answered politely.

"You are most welcome" Aro said with a big smile.

"We were wondering if it would be possible for us to go hunting this morning before training" Edward asked.

"Yes I suppose that's all right" Aro replied

"Thank you" I said as Edward and I turned to leave.

Edward and were almost at the door when it burst open and Demetri came running in.

"Where are you two going" Demetri asked.

"Hunting" Edward answered.

"May I join you" Demetri asked and my dead heart sank.

"Why" Edward asked.

"The way you hunt interests me and I want to give it a try" Demetri explained.

"Of course you may go with them Demetri" Aro said from behind us.

"Excellent well let's go" Demetri said.

As we walked out the door I really wanted to lower my shield to talk to Edward but I didn't want to risk Demetri hear my thought.

"Demetri I am curious about your power" I said "Edward said you track a person by using their thoughts so does that mean you can hear Edward's thoughts right now?"

"No I have to be trying to find them in order to hear their thoughts" Demetri explained "It's not like Edward's power because I only hear thoughts when I am tracking."

"Ok" I said and then lowered my shield so I could talk to Edward.

"_What are we going to do now?" _I asked Edward.

Edward lightly shrugged his shoulders which I took to mean he had no idea.

"_Edward I don't want to stay here any longer" _I thought.

Edward moved his up and then down and I knew that meant yes he understood and he agreed; he didn't want to stay in this place any longer.

"_I Love you" _I thought and then let my shield fall back over me.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my for head and I knew that meant that he loved me too.

We had just walked outside and thankfully it was cloudy; we kept walking slowly through the town around the castle so we wouldn't draw suspicion.

Once outside the Volterra walls we ran quickly but not quite at vampire speed into the woods.

Once inside the woods we ran at vampire speed to find our prey.

Luckily Demetri went one way and Edward and I went the other; this would give Edward and I a chance to talk.

As we were running Edward and I found a group of deer and we each took one down. As we drank we talked.

"Edward we have to get out of this place" I said.

"I know but with Demetri here with us, well that's a challenge" Edward replied.

"I know but there must be some way to get away from him" I said.

"If we tried to run now he would hear us and stop us" Edward said.

"Are you sure I mean he is a good distance away" I asked.

"He has vampire hearing so he would hear" Edward said while pinching the bridge of his nose, which I knew meant he was frustrated.

"Are you done with your deer" I asked Edward.

"Yes" he replied.

"Me too but I am still thirsty lets go find something else" I said

"Ok" Edward agreed.

We ran through the woods until we found two mountain lions which we quickly took down and drank.

As Edward and I were drinking I heard someone come up behind us and I quickly spun around and went in to a crouch and I noticed Edward did the same.

Demetri was standing there looking a little nervous at our reaction to him.

"It's just me" he said and he held his hands up as if to surrender.

"Sorry" Edward and I mumbled.

"It's all right I shouldn't have snuck up on you when you we were drinking" he said "that was a stupid move on my part."

"Are you done already" Edward asked.

"No but I wanted to talk to the two of you" Demetri answered.

"Ok" Edward and I said suspiciously.

"I heard you two talking last night and I am going to help you" he said in a rush.

"What" I asked both confused and surprised.

"I am going to help you escape" Demetri explained.

"Why" Edward asked suspicious.

"Well I don't believe you belong here and it's clear you don't want to be here." Demetri said.

"It's true we don't want to be here but why do you believe we don't belong here" I asked.

"I believe that the only reason Edward killed James was because he didn't have a choice it was self defense" Demetri "You should have to have a life sentence with the volturi for something you did in self defense."

"How do we know we can trust you" I asked "How do we know that you won't go running to Aro the second we leave?"

"I wouldn't do that to you" Demetri said "You two deserve your freedom"

"What about you don't you deserve your freedom too." I asked.

"I have mine, I am here because I want to be, we all are except for the two of you. Demetri explained.

Edward and I looked at each other and decided this was the only chance had so we had to trust him.

"Thank you" I said and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes thank you" Edward said.

"You are most welcome, now go before they come looking for us" Demetri said.

Edward took my hand and we ran to what we could only hope was our freedom.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! Did anyone else see the New Moon Trailer on the MTV movie awards last night? I did and I think it looks pretty good! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	26. Running and Fighting

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twenty Six: Running and Fighting

Edward and I ran at vampire speed through the trees because when Demetri showed up without us Aro would surly figure out what happened.

I knew that we could trust Demetri but just to be safe I put my shield over Edward, I didn't tell him I did it though because I knew he would be angry.

After we had been running for a few minute I heard someone running behind us, Edward must have heard it to because I heard him growl.

"Edward who is behind us" I asked knowing that Edward could hear the person's thoughts and would know who it was.

"Felix" Edward growled.

"Is he alone" I asked starting to get worried but knowing that if he was alone we could take him.

"Yes" Edward answered while slowing down.

We both stopped and waited for Felix because we knew we had to deal with him before we could go any farther.

We didn't have to wait long because about thirty seconds later Felix burst through the trees and saw us waiting for him.

"What do you want Felix" I asked not even trying to be polite about it.

"Well when you didn't come back with Demetri, Aro got suspicious and touched Demetri's hand" Felix explained "He found out what had happened and was angry."

"So he sent you and you alone to find us" I asked knowing that Aro was smarter than that.

"No I came to find you on my own, I knew you couldn't have gone too far and I was right" Felix said like he was the smartest man ever.

Felix walked closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder which I shook of disgustedly.

"Now come on baby your boyfriend here can go because you know you want to come back with me" He said like he actually believed I wanted leave Edward and go back to the Volturi with him.

"Ok one don't ever touch me again, two don't call me baby, and three I would never go anywhere with you." I said with venom in my voice.

I looked at Edward and saw that he had a smirk on his face because of what I said.

"Come on baby you know you don't mean that" Felix purred that's right purred at me.

Something snapped in me then, maybe it was the longing to be free or maybe it was that Felix was annoying the heck out of me I don't know but whatever it was I snapped and before I had time to even think, I had Felix pinned to ground.

I normally cringe at the thought of hurting someone but I knew that the only way we could get away was to kill Felix.

"Edward help me" I said because I knew couldn't pin him and rip him apart at the same time.

"With pleasure" Edward answered and I knew he would enjoy this more then he should.

Edward came and knelt down by Felix's arm and pulled off slowly I assumed so it would hurt more.

It must have because Felix's scream echoed through the woods and sent birds flying.

"Edward I know you are enjoying this but go faster we only have so much time before someone else comes looking for us" I said quickly.

"Right sorry" he said and quickly pulled Felix's other arm and legs off before turning to me.

"Would you like to have the honor of pulling off his head" Edward asked with a grin.

"Actually yes I would" I said if it had been anyone else but Felix I wouldn't but he just annoyed me so much I couldn't resist.

I quickly pulled his head off and added to the pile of his limbs while Edward pulled a lighter out of his pocket that I knew he had with him for emergencies.

We set Felix on fire and ran without looking back because we knew we had to get out of here and fast.

"Edward now that Aro know we are gone we have to move even faster" I said desperately.

"I know I think that we should get a car because they won't be able to trace our scents once we are in the car and we will be able to go faster in the car."

"Ok but how are we going to get a car" I asked.

"I am going to have to steal one" Edward said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"If it's the only way we can get a car fine but just know that I am not happy about it" I said.

"I know you're not but it's our only choice" Edward said while giving my hand a squeeze.

We had been running for a while when finally came close to a town; I stayed in the trees while Edward went to find us a car.

I hated being here alone because I felt like I was being watched and every sound made me jump.

Edward finally came back and said he found a car and it was just outside the trees.

We when came out of the trees I saw the fanciest silver car I had ever seen** (Pic on Profile)**. I didn't know anything about cars but I knew this one would stick out.

"Gee Edward do think you could have found a car that sticks out more" I said sarcastically because I knew it wasn't possible.

"I know but it's fast and that's what we need so I didn't have choice" Edward explained.

"Fine let's go before someone notices us" I said while getting into the car.

Edward was in the car and we were moving two seconds later. I had to admit that the seats in this car were heavenly.

"Where are we going" I asked after we had been driving for a while.

"We are going to an airport a few cities away" Edward said "We can't go to the closest one because the Volturi will look there so we are going farther away."

"That makes sense" I said "Then are we going to go to Denali or Forks?"

"Forks, I am pretty sure the family went back there and I don't really want you in Denali again" Edward said.

"Won't the Denali figure that's the first place we would go" I asked.

"They know we would go back to our family but they still think our family is in Denali so it shouldn't be a problem" Edward said.

I only could only hope he was right but couldn't worry about that right now be the prospect of seeing my family had me too excited.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! Thank you to nagem1221 for the idea :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	27. Reunited

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Twenty Seven: Reunited

Edward and I made it to the airport and left the stolen car in the parking lot.

We managed to get a flight to New York and form there we would fly to Seattle.

Edward and I made to the gate just as they began boarding the plane; we made our way onto the plane and found our seats quickly.

Edward had of bought us first class tickets and because I was so happy to be going home I didn't even fight him on it.

As soon as we were up in the air and the seatbelt light went off Edward took his off, lifted the armrest up between us, took mine off and then wrapped his arms around me.

The flight was to New York was long but I didn't mind because I was in Edwards arms, they showed a movie but I couldn't tell you what it was because I was so caught up in Edward.

When we landed in New York we had to run to catch our next flight and it's a good thing we are fast even at human speed because we barely made it.

Edward and I were in first class again and again I didn't complain because as soon as seatbelt light went off I was in his arms again.

Half way through the flight a flight attendant came over to ask if we wanted anything.

I could tell she wasn't interested in what we wanted; she was just interested in Edward.

The flight attendant walked up to us, totally ignored me, looked straight at Edward and said.

"Can I get you anything?" She batted her eyelashes at him when she said it and you could totally hear the double meaning in that question.

"No thank you" Edward said politely but I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Are you sure" She purred while leaning over me and very obviously showing Edward her breasts.

"I said no thank you and I am sure my wife would like you to get off of her now" Edward said while looking down at me.

"Fine" she huffed and walked away.

"Your wife" I asked while giving Edward a curious look.

"I just really wanted to call you that" he said and smiled crookedly at me.

I just shrugged and snuggled back into his arms, the truth was I really liked be called Edward's wife.

The rest of the flight was uneventful but as we were walking through the airport the flight attendant walked up to us, slipped something into Edward's shirt pocket and said.

"In case things don't work out" then she walked away.

"What did she put in your pocket" I asked even though I already knew.

"Her phone number" Edward said after taking the piece of paper out of his pocket.

I snatched it out of Edward's hand, ripped it into tiny pieces and threw it away.

As we left the air port I asked Edward if we needed to steal another car and he said no we could just run.

Hand in hand we ran into the wood and as soon as we safely in the trees we took off running at vampire speed.

We stopped to hunt once on the way; we each got a mountain lion and we drank them hungrily.

Finally we broke into the clearing where the big white house stood and the first thing I saw was a bouncing pixie on the front porch.

Alice zoomed down the front steps the second she saw us and since Edward and were wrapped in each other's arms she tackled us both to the ground.

"Oh my gosh I missed you guys so much I am glad you two are ok" She squealed.

"We missed you too Alice" I said while hugging her back.

"Yes we really did" Edward agreed while laughing at his crazy sister.

Alice finally let us get up and as soon as we were standing she grabbed both of our hands and pulled us into the house.

As soon as we walked in the door I engulfed in a bear hug that left me gasping for breath I didn't need.

"I missed you little sis" Emmett said after setting me down.

"I missed you too big brother" I said while smiling hugely at Emmett.

Emmett picked up Edward next and crushed him in a bear hug too.

"Don't think I forgot about you little bro, I missed you too" Emmett said.

"I missed you too Emmett' Edward said laughing at Emmett's enthusiasm.

Once I looked past Emmett's huge frame I noticed the whole family was gathered in the living room with huge smiles on their faces.

Rosalie came up to us next and gave us each a small hug and told us she missed us.

"I missed you too Rosalie" I said sincerely and giving her a small smile.

I knew it would take some time with Rosalie but I was pretty sure we would become friends.

Jasper was next and he gave me a very sweet hug and said.

"I missed my little sister too"

"I missed my other big brother too" I with a smile.

"Don't worry I missed you too Eddie" he said while turning to look at Edward.

"Don't call me Eddie" Edward growled and I had to fight back the giggles that were threatening to overcome me.

"Fine, but didn't you miss me" Jasper asked looking hurt and throwing waves of sadness at us.

"Yes I missed you" Edward said and the sadness in the room vanished and everyone was happy again except Edward who looked a little angry at Jasper.

Esme walked up us next and wrapped us both in arms in protective motherly hug.

"I am glade both of my children are home and safe" she said giving us a final squeeze.

"We missed mom" Edward said giving her a sweet smile

"Yes mom we did" I said because in the moment I realized how much of mother Esme was to me.

When I called her mom Esme's smiled so big I was afraid it would hurt her face and came over and hugged me again.

"My daughter" she said quietly as we hugged.

After Esme pulled away Carlisle came up next and hugged Edward.

"Welcome back son I glade you are safe" Carlisle said

"Thanks dad" Edward said,

Carlisle pulled me into a hug next and when he pulled away he said.

"Bella my daughter I am glad that you are home safe"

"Me too dad" I said because just like Esme was my mom Carlisle was my dad.

"How did you guys get away" Carlisle asked.

"We escaped" I said knowing that now we would have to tell them the whole story.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	28. Bad News

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Twenty Eight: Bad News

Edward and I looked at each other for a second before I started to talk.

"Well we told them that we wanted to go hunting and we were planning to just run when we got into the woods but we had a small problem" I explained.

"What was that small problem" Carlisle asked.

"Demetri" Edward answered "But he actually ended up helping us"

"What" asked Esme.

"He thought we were being held there unfairly so helped us leave" I said.

"We didn't if we should trust him or not but in the end we decided we didn't have much choice so we ran" Edward said.

"Yeah we ran right into Felix" I said with a scowl.

"So Demetri told then" Carlisle asked.

"No, well not on purpose anyway' I said "Aro touched his hand when we didn't come back and saw everything"

"Aro only sent one person after you guys" Jasper asked.

"No Aro didn't send Felix he came on his own" I explained.

"Yes Felix was constantly flirting with Bella and he thought he could persuade her to go back with him" Edward said looking disgusted.

"So we killed him" I said casually causing everyone to gasp.

"It was the only way we could get away" Edward explained "We didn't have any other choice."

Everyone relaxed when they realized we killed Felix to get away and not because he annoyed us.

"After we killed Felix we ran for a while and then Edward stole a car" I continued.

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary but it was" He said while looking at Esme's disappointed face.

"Anyway we went to an airport a few towns a way flew to New York, got on a plan to Seattle, I almost killed a flight attendant and here we are" I finished.

"I thought your blood lust was under control, why did you almost kill a flight attendant" Carlisle asked.

"She was flirting with Edward" I explained "She even gave him her phone number"

"I see" Carlisle said with a smile.

"What have you guys been up to" I asked.

"Actually Bella there is something we need to tell you" Carlisle said and I noticed everyone suddenly looked sad.

"What is it what's wrong" I asked starting to panic.

"Bella sweetie' Esme said while taking my hand "With you being missing your dad Charlie threw himself into his work and he rarely ate or slept"

It didn't escape my notice that she was using the past tense.

"Two days ago there was an armed robbery and your dad answered the call" Esme continued "He was shot Bella and Carlisle did everything he could for him but he didn't make it"

I got up without looking anyone in the eye and ran out the door not really knowing where I was going but just running.

I ended up in mine and Edward's meadow; I walked into the middle of the meadow and sunk down to the ground.

I rapped my arms around my knees to try and hold myself together.

I didn't hear him come up from behind me but suddenly I felt to arms wrap around me and Edward pulled me into his lap.

I buried my face in Edward's chest and started to dry sob.

"I am a horrible daughter" I sobbed "If I hadn't been turned then Charlie would have been home with me that night"

"You getting changed was not your fault Bella and you don't know that your dad wouldn't have taken that call even if you had been with him" Edward said.

"It not just that" I said while still sobbing "I still don't remember him that much so I don't feel as sad as I should that makes me feel even guiltier."

"Bella you dad knows how much you love him" Edward said " I bet he is up in heaven right now watching you and seeing how much pain you are in and knowing that you love him.

"Maybe" I said quietly.

"Bella he wouldn't want you to feel guilty he would want you to go on with your life and be happy."

"I know" I said "your right."

Edward held me for a while just rubbing my back soothingly until I calmed down.

"Do you think he is with your parents up there" I asked smiling a little at the thought.

"Maybe" Edward said looking down at me and smiling.

"We should go home, I feel bad for just running out like that" I said.

"They understood that you need some time Bella" Edward said.

We got up and ran home hand in hand and the wind on my face felt wonderful.

When we got in the house I apologized for my rude behavior But Edward was right they weren't mad.

After everyone took turns giving me a hug we sat back down to discuss what we were going to do now.

"Well now that Charlie is gone do think we could stay here a little longer." I asked because I really hadn't spent much time here.

"Of course" Esme said "its summer now but you can go to school with Edward and Alice in the fall for your senior year."

I was shocked that it was summer already but I guess between being in Denali, being kidnapped, and being in Volterra I had lost track of time.

"I would like that" I said smiling at the thought "but I will have to change my last name just in case."

"Yes that is true" Carlisle said " I assume you want to be a couple with Edward at school so Cullen is out and it would be weird if Jasper and Rosalie randomly had another sibling show up so Hale is out too."

"Do you have any ideas Bella" Edward asked.

"Well what about Masen" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"I like it" Edward said with big smile. "Bella Masen, it has a nice ring to it."

"Yes it does" I said excited at the thought of using Edward's real last name.

"So it's settled Bella Masen will start school with Edward and Alice in the fall" Esme said while smiling at us happily.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	29. Summer

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Twenty Nine: Summer

Summer with the Cullens started off good even though things were pretty tense in the house.

Things were tense in the house because we didn't if or when the Volturi would show up. We knew that they were mad so it was only a matter of time before they did something.

Alice watched them to see if they were planning anything and it didn't seem like they were but we knew better.

I was scared because after a while I had to take my shield off of Edward because having it around him all the time drained me.

During the day I spent time with my family; I would shop with Alice and Rose, help Esme with her garden, or wrestle with Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett was always mad when I beat even though he knew it was because of my newborn strength.

We never really saw Carlisle during the day because he was at work most of the time.

My nights belonged to Edward, most nights we would go to our meadow to talk and gaze up at the stars. We were completely content just holding each other and looking at the stars. Some nights we spent at home watching movies with the family or listening to Edward play the piano. Edward always played my lullaby and no matter what mood I was in it would calm me down.

In July Esme decided we need a vacation and even though we didn't know if that was the safest thing to do right now we all agreed with her.

We were going to a place called Isle Esme it was an island Carlisle bought for Esme.

The plane ride there was pretty uneventful, although another flight attendant hit on Edward. I guess my man is too hot for his own good. Anyway after I "accidently" tripped the flight attendant she stayed away from us.

The same flight attendant tried to hit on Emmett as well but after having to deal with Rose she stayed away from our family all together.

We finally made to Esme Island and it was beautiful; it was like our own private tropical paradise.

The first thing we did when we got there was swim because the water was so beautiful that we couldn't resist.

We all changed into the bathing suits Alice bought us and I was little mad when I saw mine. It was dark blue and clearly designer which meant it cost a fortune. When I went outside with my towel wrapped tightly around me I noticed Alice and Rose both had designer suites on too. Alice's was pink and brown and Rose's was black with pink and white polka dots (**Pics on profile). **

All the guys were already outside too, Carlisle and Esme decided not to join us and spend some time alone.

"Hurry up Bella" Alice shouted from the beach.

I ran there at vampire speed and was in front of Alice two seconds later.

"Was that fast enough" I asked while the guys snickered and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella you have to take your towel off to get in the water you know" Rose said.

I sighed and dropped my towel knowing that if I were human I would be five shades of red by now.

Emmet and Japer whistled which made me even more embarrassed before I turned to look at Edward.

Edward's eyes were open so wide I thought they were going to fall out of his head his mouth was hanging open to but after a minute it made its way in to the crooked grin that I love.

"You look beautiful" He said while ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Yeah Yeah Bella's hot we get it" Emmett said before picking me up and throwing me in the water.

I hit the water, popped back and noticed that everyone else had gotten in to the water too.

We swam, splashed and were kids again when we were in the water and it was really nice to forget our problems for a while.

After swimming for a few hours we wrapped out towels around us and ran in to the house.

Esme yelled at us for getting her floors wet and sandy but we could tell she wasn't too mad as we laughed and made our way to our rooms.

Edward and I were sharing a room which of course was blue and beautiful.

When we got into the room Edward grabbed me and kissed me passionately for a while before the common sense side of me kicked in and made me pull away.

"As much as I would love to continue this" I said breathlessly "our entire family is here and can probably hear everything we are doing."

"I know it just so hard to not get carried away when you look like this" He said pointing to my bikini.

"I have the same problem" I said pointing to his shirtless chest.

I went to take a shower before we could get into any trouble and Edward showered right after me.

When we were done we met the rest of the family in the living room for movie night.

I spent the night in Edward's arms while we watched movies and talked.

That is how we spent our time on the island; swimming, watching movies, exploring the island, and occasionally hunting on the mainland.

It was heaven and I wished we could stay here forever but in late August Esme decided we had to go home and get ready for school.

When we got home I learned that getting ready for school just means shopping with Alice.

Of course Alice went overboard, I am pretty sure she bought me enough clothes so that if I wanted I could wear a different outfit everyday of the school year.

I was happy that Alice went overboard on everyone's clothes, not just mine because it bugged me when Alice spent lots of money on me and she knew it.

The night before school started Edward could tell that I nervous so he played my lullaby and held me snuggly in his arms the rest of the night.

I was still a little nervous about school tomorrow but I knew as long as Edward was with me I would be fine or at least I hoped I would.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	30. School

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Thirty: School

After sitting through a half an hour of Alice's torture aka Barbie Bella we were ready to go to school.

Edward, Alice and I took Edward's Volvo to school, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all graduated last year so they we not coming with us.

I was nervous the entire car ride to school and with Edward's crazy driving we got there in about five minutes.

The first thing we did when we got to school was get our schedules from the office.

We walked into the office and up to the secretary's desk and Edward decided to do the talking.

"Hi Ms. Cope we are here to get our schedules" Edward said politely.

Ms. Cope flipped through a stack of papers on her desk and pulled out two schedules one for Edward and one for Alice.

"Um Bella needs a schedule too" Alice said.

Ms. Cope looked at me for the first time since I walked in here and her eyes immediately went to my hand that was clutching Edward's for dear life.

I don't why but for some reason she looked mad that I was holding Edward's hand, Edward must have noticed too because I heard him growl quietly.

"What is your last name" Ms. Cope asked.

"Masen" I said and I could have sworn I saw her face fall like she was hoping my last name was Cullen.

Ms. Cope flipped through her papers again until she found my schedule; once she found it the three of us left the office quickly.

"What was that about" I asked referring to Ms. Cope's strange behavior.

"She was jealous because she has a crush on Edward" Alice snorted while Edward shuttered at the though.

"Ew that's gross she is like forty" I said disgusted.

"So I am over a hundred" Edward said.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that" I said.

"Whatever I have to get class bye guys" Alice said while walking away to her first class.

Edward and I ended up having the exact same schedule and I was because that meant I got to be with Edward all day.

Edward and I walked to our first class and I wanted to walk right back out when I saw Mike the creepy guy from the mall sitting there.

When Mike saw me walk in his face light up like he had won the lottery and clutched Edward's hand tighter.

"Bella it's great to see you again" he said smiling happily "Why don't you sit by me."

Mike pointed to the empty desk next to him like it was the best seat in the world but unfortunately for him it was the last place I wanted to sit.

"I am going to go sit with Edward" I said while pointing to the empty seats in the back of the room.

I turned to look at Edward and noticed he was glaring at Mike so I pulled him to the desks in the back of the room.

"What wrong" I asked Edward because as much as I didn't like Mike I also didn't want him to be Edward's dinner and the way Edward was looking at him it was entirely possible.

"Mike's having some very X rated thoughts about you" Edward said.

I shuttered and suddenly wasn't so concerned about Mike's safety anymore.

Class dragged on and it was made worse by Mike turning around every five minutes to smile or wink at me.

When the bell rang Edward and I were out the door so fast Mike didn't have time to stop and talk to me.

The next class was just as bad as the first one because even though Mike wasn't in that class Jessica and Lauren were.

When we walked in the door of our second class to girls ran up to Edward and Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Hi Edward it's like great to see you again" the first girl with horrible curly hair said.

"Hi Jessica" Edward said while trying to walk around them.

"Like where are you going Edward don't you want to stay and talk to us" The other girl with straight blonde hair asked.

"No Lauren I don't" Edward said while still trying to get around them.

"Why" Jessica asked like she honestly couldn't understand why Edward wouldn't want to spend time with her.

"Because Bella and I would like to get to our seats" Edward said while tightening his hold on me.

"Whatever" Laruen said angrily as Edward pushed past her and found us to some seats.

Unfortunately Jessica and Laruen ended up sitting right in front of us and every time they would pass papers back to us they would bat their eyelashes at Edward flirtatiously. They were just as bad as Mike so I knew it was going to be a long year.

Our next few classes were not as bad and finally it was time for lunch.

We didn't eat anything but it was still nice to see Alice and have some down time.

Unfortunately our nice quite lunch was ruined when Mike Newton walked up to our table.

"Hey Bella" Mike said while giving me a smile I assumed was suppose to be sexy but was actually really gross because he had food in his teeth.

"Hi Mike" I said "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you maybe you wanted to go out with me on Friday" Mike asked.

It took me a minute to realize he was serious because he had to blind if he didn't realize I was clearly with Edward.

"Mike I don't think my boyfriend would like it if I went out with another guy" I said while looking at Edward.

"No I really wouldn't like that" Edward said.

"You two are dating" Mike said while pointing at me and Edward.

Oh my god he is an idiot it's not like we were hiding our relationship; Edward was always either holding my hand or putting his arm around my waist and he even kissed me in the hall a couple of times which I know for a fact Mike saw.

"Yes Mike why do you think we are always holding hands and kissing" I asked.

"To make me jealous enough to ask you out of course" Mike said.

Alice started laughing and kicked her shin hard to make her stop which she did.

"No Mike we are doing those thing because we are in love" I said.

"So you don't want to go out with me then" He asked.

"NO" I shouted not caring if it was rude or not because Mike need to take the hint and walk away.

Mike slumped shoulders and walked away just as the bell rang.

The rest of the day went by fast and I was grateful because I wanted nothing more than to go home.

Mike did try to talk to me few more times but every time he got close to us Edward would start making out with me and I wasn't complaining.

We finally made it home and I was grateful because I knew tonight couldn't possibly be as bad as today.

I was wrong.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	31. Wolves

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Thirty One: Wolves

That night we decided to go on a family hunt because we all really needed to hunt after that long day at school.

We all left together but once we were in the woods we ran in different directions towards the various preys that we had smelt.

I caught the scent of a deer, it wasn't anything to big but once I caught its scent my instincts took over and I had to have it.

I had chased it for awhile and was quite relieved when I finally caught it; I had just finished the deer when another scent caught my attention,

I recognized the scent immediately because I had smelt it once before when I was being held captive and being guarded by Logan.

It was the smell of werewolf except stronger like there was more than one; I knew I had to get out of there because I knew if I was confronted by more than one werewolf I would be in trouble.

Just as I was about to leave a group of werewolves came out of the woods and made a circle around me.

I was trapped there surrounded by giant dogs and I knew if I tried to run they would catch me so I only thing I could, I screamed and prayed my family would hear me.

The wolves just stared at me and I fell to the ground in fear and started shaking.

I looked up at the wolves faces and noticed that most of them were looking at me in disgust but a few had other expressions on their faces.

There was a sandy colored wolf who looked like he felt bad that I was so scared, then there was a russet colored wolf who just stared at me like he was trying to figure something out, lastly there was a dark grey wolf who glared at me with such hatred that I thought he was going to kill me then and there.

After another second I heard rustling in the trees and felt relief wash over me when my family came into view.

Edward tried to break through the circle to get to me but the wolves weren't having that because the pushed him away.

"Let her go she is new she doesn't know about the treaty" Edward pleaded with them.

Just then the wolf with black fur ran into the woods and a minute later a man was walking back toward us.

"It doesn't matter if she broke the treaty because you already did it by changing her" the man yelled at Edward.

"Um I don't know what the treaty is that you are talking about but just so you know the Cullen's didn't change me" I said quietly.

"Really then who did?" the man sneered.

"A vampire named James changed me in Arizona" I said hoping it would help the Cullens.

"Sam please she is telling the truth" Carlisle said.

"I believe you already knew this" Edward said and we all turned to stare at him "because he told you"

Edward pointed to the dark grey wolf who had been glaring at me and suddenly the glare turned into a sick looking smile.

"What is going on?" I asked "Who is he?"

Just then the dark grey wolf ran into the wood and a second later Logan was walking back toward us.

"Logan" I spat.

"Nice to see you again Bella" Logan sneered.

"Whatever, I though you didn't play well with others" I said while gesturing to wolf pack.

"I don't but I didn't want to pass up a chance to see you again." Logan said and winked at me.

"The only reason you are here is because you are my cousin and your mom forced you to come here" Sam said clearly not happy with the fact that he was stuck with his cousin.

"Whatever" Logan growled while stepping away from me and walking back over to the wolves.

Just then russet colored wolf ran into the woods and a boy returned in its place.

"Bella" the boy said while looking at me intently.

"Yes" I replied getting a little uncomfortable at the way he was staring at me.

"Do you know who I am" He asked.

"No" I said feeling a little guilty when I saw he face fall.

"My name is Jacob we knew each other when were little; our dads were best friends" he explained.

"Oh, I am sorry I don't remember you but I don't really remember any about my human life" I said.

"Did you know your dad just died or do you not care now that you have a new family" Jacob yelled while pointing to the cullens.

"Yes I knew that and I do care but no matter how hard I try I can't remember him and it makes me sick that I can't remember my own father. I saw him a few months ago and it was like looking at a total stranger and that hurt more than anything."

"Wait you saw him and you didn't even talk to him" Jacob asked angrily.

"Well it's not like I could walk up to him looking like this" I yelled while pointing to myself "He would have asked questions that I am not allowed to answer."

"I suppose, I am sorry it's just a lot to deal with" Jacob said.

"I know" I said.

"Wait a minute" Alice said "If you guys already knew we didn't change Bella then why did yell at us for breaking the treaty."

I had been wondering that myself until Jacob interrupted and then it slipped my mind.

"I guess we were just mad that she crossed the border and wanted to start a fight." Sam said.

"Didn't mean to cross the border, I didn't even know there was a border" I said.

"Will you explain the rules to her tonight" Sam asked Carlisle.

"Of course" Carlisle said.

"Fine then we will over look what happened tonight" Sam said.

Sam nodded his head and the wolves circle around me broke as they ran into the woods.

I got up, ran straight into Edward's arms and kissed him with everything I had.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Edward said "When I heard you scream I almost had a heart attack which isn't an easy thing for me to have."

"Sorry" I said.

We ran home and Carlisle spent the rest of the night telling me about the wolves and the treaty.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! Oh my gosh I have over 300 review you guys are so great :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	32. Thanksgiving Nightmare

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty Two: Thanksgiving Nightmare

It has been a few months since we met the werewolves and nothing to dramatic has happened in that time.

We have had no problems with the wolves so far but we are still on edge when it comes to the Volturi.

Alice has been keeping a close watch on them and so far it seems as if they are not planning anything but we know better, they wouldn't let Edward and I run away and not retaliate.

Carlisle thinks they know about Alice's power and are blocking her somehow and it's only a matter of time before one of them slips up or they show up at our door.

Edward, Alice and I are currently on Thanksgiving break so we don't have school all this week which is heaven because there are a few kids at our school that I need some time away from.

I walked down the stairs and found Edward at his piano playing my lullaby so I went and sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

Everyone else was out hunting so Edward and I had the house to ourselves so we were enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted.

Edward continued to play and after a few more songs there was a knock at the door so I got up to answer it.

When I opened the door I found a teenage boy who reeked of werewolf.

"Yes" I said wondering why a werewolf was on our property when it went against the treat.

"I'm Seth and I am werewolf and I know I am not supposed to be here but we need your help" Seth said.

"I'm Bella" I said figuring her should know my name if I was going to help him.

"I know I was in the wood that night I was the sandy colored wolf and I really am sorry for how we treated you but we really need your help" Seth said desperately.

"Ok" I said.

"We found a vampire hunting on our land" Seth explained.

"It wasn't one of us" I said defending my family.

"We know it was redheaded vampire that Logan seemed to know" Seth continued.

At this point Edward having heard everything that was going on came and stood next to me.

"Victoria" Edward and said at the same time.

"I guess but anyway she was attacking a person when we found her and we managed to pull her off of him but he is rough shape" Seth said.

"Is he changing" Edward asked.

"Well judging by his screams yes" Seth said "So can you help him?"

"We can try" Edward said.

"Ok, he is back on the reservation I will go get him" Seth said seeming happier now that he knew we were going to help.

"Wait what happened to Victoria" I asked.

"Logan let her escape" Seth said angrily before running away.

"Edward what are we going to do" I asked.

"I will call Carlisle and let him know what's going on" Edward said "Bella don't worry we have dealt with newborns before."

"Ok" I said while he went to call Carlisle.

I could hear Edward explaining to Carlisle about what just happened in the other room and after a few minutes he came back and wrapped his arms around me.

"What did Carlisle say" I asked.

"He said that they were coming home and they should be here shortly" Edward replied.

"Is he mad us for helping the wolves" I asked.

"No of course not he is happy we are helping them" Edward said.

"Well that's good" I said.

Edward and I sat in silence for a few more minutes while we waited for Seth to return.

All the sudden we heard the screams of the person changing coming closer and closer and I was pretty sure I recognized the voice but I hoped I was wrong.

Edward and I ran outside to the porch to wait for Seth to appear and a minute later he did and he was carrying a very bloody teenage boy.

Seth ran onto the porch and I was able to get a clear view of the boy's face which made me want to scream because it was exactly who I thought it was.

"Mike Newton" Edward said angrily as he took Mike out of Seth's arms and brought him into the house.

I went and got a dark colored blanket and placed it on the couch before Edward set Mike down because I knew Esme would be mad if we got blood on her couch.

"Thanks Seth we can take from here" Edward said as he walked Seth to the door.

After Seth left Edward and I sat and watched Mike as he screamed and thrashed around in pain.

"It just had to be Mike Newton didn't it" Edward asked me.

"I don't think I have ever hated Victoria more than I do right now" I said not really answering Edward's question because I was too mad.

"What are we going to do Edward" I asked.

"I don't know" Edward answered.

I can't even stand him for a few hours a day at school, how am I going to live with him for the rest of eternity" I asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that if I have to hear his thoughts for the rest of eternity I may go crazy" Edward said and rubbed his shoulders to ease the tension.

A little while later our family returned home and Alice was just as mad as Edward and I about being stuck with Mike Newton.

Nobody else really knew Mike so we had to explain why we were so upset and after we were done explaining Esme said it's didn't matter how we felt we had to be nice to him because he would be scared enough as it is.

Edward suggested that Mike should go live in Denali with the Denali coven and I was all for that but Carlisle said Mike could live where ever he wanted and we couldn't force him into anything.

After three days of Mike screaming and us fighting about what to do with Mike, he finally woke up.

Carlisle explained to Mike that he was a vampire and what that entails.

Edward and I explained to Mike that he didn't have to stay here if he didn't want to and that he could go live in Denali with the coven there but Mie wasn't having that.

"I want to be wherever Bella is" Mike said and Carlisle had to stop Edward from ripping Mike up while our siblings tried to hide their laughter.

"Edward you are just jealous because you know that Bella wants me and not you" Mike said and this time Carlisle had to stop me from ripping Mike up.

"Ok Edward and Bella I think you guys need to get some air" Carlisle said with a look that told us we didn't have choice.

"I will be waiting for you Bella" Mike said while winking at me.

Carlisle and Emmett shoved both Edward and I out the door before we could harm Mike.

"Let's go to out meadow" Edward said while trying to calm himself down.

"Good Idea" I said needing to calm down myself.

"Oh by the way Bella Happy Thanksgiving" Edward said while turning toward me and grinning.

As soon as he said that I realized that it was indeed Thanksgiving and I had to smile.

"Yeah Happy Thanksgiving" I said and we both cracked up at how unhappy our Thanksgiving turned out to be.

**Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	33. Christmas Surprises

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Thirty Three: Christmas Surprises

It has been a month since Mike was turned into a vampire, a very long month thanks to Mike.

Mike flirted with me constantly and was still under the impression that I was in love with him which is crazy.

Edward and I did what we could to show Mike I wasn't in love with; we made out constantly in places we knew Mike would find us.

The first time he caught us making out was by accident because he walked into Edward's room without knocking and we were too wrapped up in each other to notice he was coming. Mike walked in and found us on the bed wrapped in each other's arms making out passionately; he walked out of the room without a word but he did throw a glare in our direction.

I thought for sure that would make him see that I loved Edward and not him but he of course thought I was doing it to make him jealous.

Edward and I thought if he saw us making out all the time he figure out that I didn't love him but of course he didn't, he always assumed I was doing to make him jealous.

The worst part about Mike living with us was that the only time he could leave the house was at night to hunt because everyone in town though he was dead.

Edward and I would spend most days in our meadow which looked beautiful in the winter just to get away from him.

The only good thing about Mike was he distracted us from thinking about the Volturi.

Today was the day before Christmas Eve and the Denali coven was suppose to arrive today to celebrate Christmas with us.

Tanya was back with the Denali coven and Edward and I were not excited about seeing her again.

The Denali coven arrived an hour later and we were greeted with hugs from everyone except Tanya but that could be because Edward and I were glaring at her.

We introduced the Denali coven to Mike and told them about how he came to join our coven.

I noticed Eleazar was looking at Mike strangely but I tried not to think too much about it.

We all sat down in the living room to catch up, we were all squished together on the couches and I ended sitting on Edward's lap not that I minded, what I did mind was that Tanya ended up sitting next to us.

As we talked I noticed that Eleazar continued to stare at Mike and Edward was glaring at Eleazar because of whatever was going through his mind.

"Ok what's going, Eleazar why are staring at Mike and Edward why are you glaring at Eleazar" I asked because I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well I think it's interesting that Carlisle has another vampire in his coven with a power" Eleazar said.

"And I am not happy about Mike's power and trust me Bella you won't be either." Edward said.

"What is it" I asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"Mike has the power to persuade people to fall in love with him" Eleazar said.

"WHAT" I screeched as Mike turned to look at me with a wicked grin on his face.

I knew what Mike was about to do so I did the only thing I could think of, I dove behind the couch.

"Fall in love with me" I heard Mike yell in what I figured was my direction. The strange part was when he yelled his voice seemed to change, I can't explain it but his voice just sounded different.

I was relieved when nothing happened and I didn't fall in love with Mike.

I stood up and Mike looked at me expectantly but his face dropped when he noticed I wasn't running into his arms.

I looked at Edward figuring he would be relieved that wasn't in love with Mike and noticed he was staring at Tanya with an amused expression.

"What happened" I asked.

"Well when Mike yelled he was looking in the direction that you went when you dove behind the couch you ended up right behind where Tanya was sitting" Edward explained "So you weren't effected by Mike but Tanya was."

I turned to look at Tanya and noticed that she was looking at Mike the same way I look at Edward, with love.

Mike looked horrified that he had missed me and gotten someone else and immediately started to undo whatever it was he did to Tanya.

He yelled at her to stop being in love with him but this time when he yelled his voice didn't change and nothing happened.

I guess there is no way to reverse Mike's power once you have been affected by it.

Of course Mike being turned to look at me again and before I could get out of the way he yelled at me and told me to love him. This time his voice changed again but I didn't feel any different so I figured Mike's power was a mind power.

"Mike your power is a mind power and I have a mental shield so it won't work on me" I explained and Mike looked crushed.

"Maybe you should get to know Tanya" Emmett said while trying not to laugh.

Mike just huffed and ran up the stairs with Tanya following close behind leaving the rest of us in the living room to ponder over what had just happened.

Two days later it was Christmas morning and we were all in the living surrounded by wrapping paper from all the presents that we had just opened.

Everyone of course had spent way too much money on me but since it was Christmas I didn't complain because I thought it would be rude.

The only person that I hadn't gotten a present from was Edward and he been acting fidgety all morning and I was starting to get nervous because of it.

All of the sudden Edward came to me, pulled me off the floor and sat me down on the couch while he stood in front of me.

I saw Edward pull something out of the pocket of his pajama pants before getting down on one knee in front of me.

"Bella I have been in love with you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and I promise to love everyday for the rest of forever will you marry me?"

Edward open the small box in his hand and inside it was one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen.

"Yes" I said and I knew if I were still human I would be crying.

Edward placed the ring on my finger pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

Everyone else starting clapping as we were kissing and all too soon we were pulled apart so we could hug everyone.

"Bella can I plan your wedding please please please" Alice begged.

"Yes Alice" I said and she squealed and ran out the room to start planning the wedding.

Once Edward and I had a moment alone I told him how beautiful I thought the ring was.

"Thank you it was mother's ring" he said quietly and knowing that it was his mothers just made it more beautiful to me.

I decided right then that this was one of the best Christmases I had ever had.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	34. New Years Vision

**I Don't Own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty Four: New Years Vision

The Denali coven decided to stay with us through New Year's Day and today is New Year's Eve.

We were all gathered in the living room watching the count down on TV because even though we are vampire and most of them have seen this show more times than they can count it's still fun to watch.

I was currently sitting in Edward's lap because ever since we had become engaged we were inseparable.

The only time I would leave Edward's side was when Alice would drag me away to talk about wedding plans.

I had just gotten engaged but she seemed to think if we didn't start planning now the world would end.

I was in such a good mood that even Alice's crazy wedding planning didn't bring me down; I had two very good reasons to be in a good mood.

The first reason was of course that I was engaged to the most wonderful man in the world, the second reason I was in such a good mood was that after spending time with Tanya, Mike decided he liked her a lot so he was going to go live in Denali with her.

Edward and I were so excited about getting both Mike and Tanya out of lives for the time being that it took everything we had not to jump for joy.

Luck seemed to be on my side for once however knowing me it was bound to change soon.

The countdown began and we all start to count down along with everyone on TV with Emmett of course yelling the loudest.

"Ten"

"Nine"

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"No" Alice yelled out and we all turned to stare at completely forgetting about the New Year and the ball dropping.

Alice's eyes were glazed over and I knew she was having a vision and I felt Edward freeze underneath me so I knew it was a bad vision.

I shifted so I could get a look at Edward's face and when I saw it I froze too because I had never seen so much fear in his eyes.

"What's going on, what did Alice see" I asked Edward.

"The Volturi" Edward answered and I suddenly knew why they were so scared.

"Are they coming here" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" Alice answered and I looked aver towards her and noticed Jasper was rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down.

"What happens when they come" Esme asked with fear in her eyes.

"We were in a clearing, talking and the Volturi looked mad" Alice answered.

"Then what did they attack us" Emmett asked with a look that clearly said he hoped they did.

"No, I don't think so" Alice said.

"You don't think so" Jasper asked her while looking as confused as I felt.

"I don't know because Victoria ran into the clearing and then everything disappeared" Alice answered.

"So we all get killed" I asked and I felt Edward wrap his arms around me tighter.

"I don't know, just because everything went black doesn't mean we died." Alice said trying and failing to sound hopeful.

"Alice can you tell when this is going to happen" Rosalie asked.

"Well everything was pretty green so I would say late spring or early summer" Alice answered.

"Ok so what do we do" I asked

"We wait because it's all we can do" Carlisle answered with authority. "We are a strong coven and we are not going to run away from our problems."

It was like Carlisle had become the mind reader because I was just thinking we could run and I could put my shield over us so they wouldn't be able to find us.

We all mumbled fine and left the room to spend some time with our mates.

"Would you like to go to our meadow" Edward asked.

"Yes please" I said because alone time with Edward sounded like heaven after what had just happened.

Edward took my hand and we ran out the back door and into the woods.

As we were running I thought about how right I was about my luck changing, Edward was quite while we ran and I guessed he was probably caught up in his thoughts as well.

We finally made it to our meadow and even though there was snow on the ground we still laid down because the cold didn't affect us and we both had coats on so out clothes would get wet.

We learned the hard way what happens when you come home with wet clothes and let's just say it involves a very angry Alice which can be the scariest thing in the world.

As soon as we laid down Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"Edward I am scared" I admitted.

"Me too" Edward said "But we just have to have faith that everything will be alright"

"I suppose but the thought of you dying just tears me apart" I said.

"Bella you can't think like that" Edward said while rubbing my back soothingly " I am going to be fine and so are you."

"How do stay so positive" I asked wanting to know his secret.

"It's the only thing besides you that is keeping me going" Edward explained "If I started to think about things like you dying I wouldn't be able to make it through the day."

"Your right" I said "I will try to put it out of mind for the time being."

"Good" Edward said and I could tell he was smiling.

"Edward do you think we should move up the wedding" I asked "I know we said we were going to get married in August but know I don't know."

"That's not putting it out of you mind Bella" Edward said.

"I know I am sorry" I said feeling guilty for breaking my promise.

"No Bella in answer to your question I don't think we should move up the wedding" Edward said.

"Why" I asked.

"I don't want to hurry our wedding along because of fear" Edward explained "I don't want any fear at our wedding just happiness"

I understood where Edward was coming from and I agreed with him because I didn't want fear at our wedding either.

"Ok, I agree no fear" I said.

Edward pulled me tighter against him and we spent the rest of the night looking up at the stars; we got up and ran home just as the sun started to come up.

"By the way Bella" Edward said as we ran "Happy New Year."

"Yeah Happy New Year" I said hoping it would stay happy.

**Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	35. Prom

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty Five: Prom

It had been a few months since Alice had her vision of the Volturi and since then she has had a few more visions but they were all the same; us talking to the Volturi, Victoria running in and then everything disappearing.

We had decided that it was the middle of summer in the vision because it was late spring now and it still wasn't as green as it is in the vision according to Alice.

Our house had gotten very quite when Mike left and we were all grateful for the peace.

Alice was still busy planning mine and Edward's wedding which was still going to take place in August and even though Alice went a little overboard on some things I could the wedding was going to be beautiful.

Edward and I were in our meadow one day in late April when he turned to me and said.

"Bella will you please go to the prom with me?"

"I don't know Edward you know I don't like to dance" I said trying and failing to change his mind.

"You seemed to enjoy dancing with me in Volterra" Edward pointed out.

"You right, ok fine I will go to the prom with you" I said and even though I would never tell him I was little bit excited about it.

"Thank you" Edward said with a crooked smile on his face.

When we got home Alice was on the front porch jumping up and down and I didn't have to be the mid reader to know why.

"Yeah I am so happy you are going to the prom with us" Alice said as soon as my foot hit the first step on the porch.

"Me too" I admitted and I saw Edward smirk at me from the corner of my eye.

"Do you want to see your dress" Alice asked.

"You already have my dress" I asked surprised even thought I knew I shouldn't be because I mean this is Alice we are talking about the psychic pixie who loves to shop.

"Of course" Alice replied and before grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs to her closet.

My dress was beautiful, it was a dark purplish blue color that flowed down to my feet and it was bunched in some places, lastly there was a bow right under my bust** (Pic on profile)**.

"I love it Alice" I said while giving her a hug.

"I knew you would" She said while returning the hug.

"Thank you" I said.

"You welcome now would you like to see mine and Rosalie's dresses" Alice asked.

"I would love too" I said as she went back into her closet.

Alice's dress was a beautiful light green color that flowed down almost to the floor in the back but was sort of open in the front and it was strapless. Rosalie's dress was classic Rosalie it was red and it was tight, I didn't know how she was going to move in it but I knew she would. It had skinny straps and was tight around the middle but flowed out at the bottom **(Pics on profile)**.

Before I knew it, it was the first week of May and it was time for prom and even though I would never admit it I was really excited.

Alice, Rose and I spent the whole day getting ready or I should say they got me ready and I just sat there.

I was happy that they didn't do much with my hair; they let it fall in loose ringlets down my back. I was all happy that they kept my makeup light and natural.

I finished putting on my jewelry a diamond necklace Alice let me borrow and my engagement ring.

Everyone in town knew that Edward and I were getting married because Alice invited some people from school and the hospital to the wedding so naturally the whole town found out.

Rose and Alice finished at the same time I did so we made our way to the staircase because Alice insisted that we make on entrance.

Rose went first and I heard some gasps as she went down the stairs and then I heard her and Emmett making out and I tried not to gag.

Alice went next and there were more gasps and I heard Jasper say she looked beautiful which I thought was sweet.

I went last and I was nervous but as soon as I saw Edward all my nerves disappeared because he look amazing in his tux and he was looking at me with so much love.

"You look like an angel" Edward said "My angel"

"Thank you "I murmured and I knew I would be blushing if I were human.

"Let's go" Emmett said effectively ruining the moment.

"We all rode to the prom together in a limo and it was a blast Alice was almost bouncing through the roof by the time we got to the school.

The prom was being held in the gym of the high school because there was no other place in town to hold it.

We made our way into the gym and Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor and I didn't even protest.

I saw Jessica and Lauren looking at us from the side of the gym and I knew they wanted to ask Edward to dance.

Even after they found out we were engaged they didn't leave poor Edward alone if anything they tried harder to get to him.

"Edward I think your stalkers are going to come over here soon" I whispered to him.

"Ok follow me" He said leading me out side to little gazebo.

"I saw this when were walking in" Edward explained.

"It's beautiful" I said and it was because it was covered in twinkle lights and the best part was we were alone and we could still hear the music out here.

Edward and spent the rest of the night out in the gazebo dancing and talking and it was one of the best nights that that I can remember.

I was happy that I decided to come to prom with Edward because it was the perfect night and we deserved at least one perfect night .

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	36. Graduation

**I don't own twilight**

Chapter Thirty Six: Graduation

It has been a few weeks since the prom and Edward, Alice, and I were getting ready for the graduation ceremony today.

Edward was in the shower so I walked over to Alice's room because I promised her she could play Bella Barbie today.

Alice worked on my hair for what seemed like forever trying to get it perfectly strait and I didn't see the point because the graduation cap was just going to ruin it.

Alice didn't go too overboard with my makeup and I was thankful; when she was done I carefully slipped on the dress that she had gotten me for today.

When I was all ready she told me to go downstairs so she could get ready so I grabbed my ugly yellow cap and gown off of her bed and went down stairs.

Edward was already downstairs when I came down and when he saw me he immediately swept me up in his arms and kissed me.

"You look very nice" He said when came up for air even though we didn't need it.

"Thanks so do you" I said and it was true he looked very nice in his dress pants and shirt.

Esme came in the room and insisted on taking our picture so we wrapped our arms around each other and she took our picture.

Esme was very excited about today because even though she has seen her kids graduate from high school many times it was the first time I would be graduating from high school ever.

When Alice was finally ready we made our way outside to our cars. Edward and I were taking his Volvo, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were going in Rose's car and Carlisle and Esme were going in Carlisle's car.

That's right the entire family was coming to watch us the three of us graduate and Esme was bring her camera so I prayed that I wouldn't trip because even though I am vampire I am still me so it's entirely possible.

We finally made it to the high school were our graduation was being held because apparently all the important events were held out the high school.

When we got out of our cars Edward, Alice and I pulled on our ugly yellow gowns and of course they both looked amazing even in the gowns.

I know for a fact that Alice hates her gown because I had to stop her from burning it the day we got them.

I figured I didn't look half as good as they did in their yellow gowns but there wasn't anything I could do about that.

Esme made the three of us stand together so she could take our picture so Alice came and stood on one side of me and Edward stood on the other and we smiled while she took our picture.

We then made our way over to the line of students while the rest of the family went to go take their seats.

Edward and Alice had to stand up front with the Cs and I had to stand in the middle with the Ms.

Edward gave me a quick kiss and wished me luck before going to find his place in line with Alice.

As I was making my way to my spot in line Jessica ran up to me and threw her arms around me.

"Bella I am going to like miss you so much" She said while I looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Why would you miss me you hate me" I asked slowly so she would be sure to understand.

"I don't hate you I was just going along with Lauren because I wanted her to like me." She explained.

"Ok" I said skeptically

"I am sorry for everything Bella I just wanted you to know that before we went our separate ways." She said.

"Fine, I will miss you too" I said and hugged her back for a second before she walked away.

"That was weird" a voice said from behind me and I whirled around and saw Angela Webber the only girl at the school I actually liked.

Angela was the only girl who was nice to me when I first started going her and she was also the only girl who wasn't after Edward because was madly in love with her boyfriend Ben. I liked Ben too because he was the only guy here who didn't hit on me and that made Edward like him too. Angela and Ben were the only other kids that Edward, Alice, and I talked to at school.

"Yeah it was" I agreed "Do you think she meant what she said?"

"No probably not" Angela said and I agreed with her.

"You're probably right" I said.

"Well unlike Jessica I really am going to miss you" Angela said sadly.

"I know I am going to miss you too" I said and unlike with Jessica I wasn't lying I really would miss Angela.

We hugged quickly and then Angela went to find her place at the end of the line because her last name started with a W.

Graduation went by quickly and it seemed like the speakers were talking extra fast and all the sudden we were in line to get our diplomas.

Edward and Alice were called and Alice danced up and got hers followed closely by Edward who winked at me as he walked back to his seat.

After a few more students got theirs I heard:

"Bella Masen"

I slowly made my way onto the stage because I was trying not to trip in the dumb high heels Alice had put me in.

When I finally made it I was given my diploma and then I walked quickly of the stage to get the attention off of me.

Before I knew it graduation was over and people were throwing their caps in the air; I took mine off but I didn't throw it.

I quickly made my way over to Cullens and I felt tow strong arms wrap around me.

"Congratulations" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Thanks you too" I said and we made our way over to our family.

Everyone took turns hugging me and congratulating me and then we made our way to our cars.

Everyone else was going out to dinner with their families but since we didn't eat we just went home.

As we drove home I noticed how green everything was and I stared to get nervous because I knew we would be having our meeting with the Volturi soon.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes. I know this was just more fluff and I am soory but I promise the next chapter will be better, I am also sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had to work so I didn't have time.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	37. Meeting

**I don't Own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty Seven: Meeting

A few days after graduation we decided to go on a family hunt because if we had to fight the Volturi we wanted all the strength we could get.

As far as fight goes Jasper, Edward, and I were the strongest because Jasper use to train newborns and Edward and I had trained with the Volturi.

Jasper gave everyone else lessons a few days ago so we could all be prepared if the worst should happen.

I had asked Edward what members of the Volturi were coming since he could see Alice's vision and he said it would be Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Jane, and Demetri.

This was good because we wouldn't be outnumbered and I was pretty sure Demetri wouldn't want to hurt us plus I could shield everyone from Alec and Jane's powers.

After we finished hunting we met up in the clearing where we were going to meet the Volturi just so we could get familiar with it.

As we were standing in the field we heard a rustling and with our vampire hearing we could tell that there was more than one person and they were running this way.

"It's the Volturi" Alice said quietly.

We all froze because even though we had prepared for this that didn't make it any less scary.

Once we were able to move again we made our way over to our mates and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"I love you" I whispered to Edward.

"Don't do that" Edward said.

"What" I asked confused.

"Say goodbye because you are going to be fine we all are" Edward replied.

"Ok" I said quietly even if I didn't agree.

How could I believe we would all be fine when Alice had seen our futures disappear in more than one vision?

We waited for a few minutes standing perfectly sill and not making a sound until finally the burst into the clearing.

They were clearly surprised to see up standing there in the clearing waiting for them.

I quickly threw my shield around the rest of my family and was thankful we were standing close together and a good distance away from the Volturi.

"Greetings Carlisle" Aro said sounding way to upbeat.

"Aro" Carlisle said and I knew he had said it just to be polite because the anger was clear on his face.

"It's good to see you again" Aro said having clearly not seen Carlisle's face.

"Yes well I wish I could agree" Carlisle replied.

"You mean you not happy to see me" Aro said and I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Well considering this is not a social visit, no I am not happy to see you" Carlisle said and I could see him tighten the hold he had on Esme.

"Your right this is not a social visit, so if Edward and Bella would come with us we will be on our way" Aro said while turning to look at Edward and myself.

"No" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Excuse me" Aro said clearly upset that we weren't doing exactly as he wanted.

"We are not going with you" Edward said.

"You don't have a choice" Aro said clearly becoming upset.

"Why, it doesn't seem like you want us that bad, if you had wanted us bad enough you wouldn't have waited a year to come and get us." I said.

"We waited a year because we need to strategize and plan and we wanted to take you by surprise" Ar explained.

"Well you didn't" I said stating the obvious.

"I can see that but in any case we still have the upper hand" Aro continued.

"What makes you think that" Emmett said and I could he was itching for a fight.

"We have Alec and Jane plus we are excellent fighters" Aro said with pride in his voice.

"Well we have Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper plus we are all excellent fighters" Emmett said.

We all turned too looked at Emmett and give him looks that clearly meant shut up before you get us in more trouble.

"It doesn't matter Edward and Bella broke the rules so they are coming with us whether they want to or not" Caius said.

"We did not" Edward said "The only rule is that humans can't find out what we are; there is no rule that says you can't kill another vampire in self defense."

"I assume you are talking about James" Aro asked and Edward nodded.

"We may have let that one slide if hadn't been for your other more recent murder of Felix" Aro said with an evil smile on his face.

"That was self defense too, he was harassing me" I said because it was partly true.

"Be that as it may he was still a Volturi guard and we take the murder of our guards seriously" Aro said "So you must be punished."

I was a little pissed about this Felix thing because I knew for a fact that nobody else in the Volturi liked him.

"Name one person who was actually sad to see Felix go" Edward said as if he were reading my thoughts.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Demetri smirk at Edward's words because he knew they were true.

"It doesn't matter if he was liked he was still a guard and you must be punished" Aro said getting angrier by the minute.

"We are not coming with you" I said loudly because I was angry too.

"Really well maybe this will change your mind" Aro said and motioned for Jane to come forward.

Aro pointed to Edward and Jane turned her gaze on him with a wicked smile that quickly vanished when she realized her power wasn't working.

When her power didn't work on Edward she tried it on Alice and again nothing happened.

"Nice try" I said while Jane stepped back in line.

Aro didn't give up though because motioned to Alec to step forward and pointed towards us.

Alec's power didn't affect us either because my shield was around everyone.

"Have forgotten about my shield" I asked Aro.

Aro opened his mouth to answer but before he could Victoria ran into the clearing and I suddenly understood why our futures disappeared.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	38. Surprise Guests

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty Eight: Surprise Guests

As soon as Victoria ran into the clearing I knew exactly why our futures disappeared, it was because a very angry pack of werewolves were chasing her.

They all skidded to halt as soon as they saw that they were not the only ones on the clearing.

Once they stopped I could tell it was the same wolf pack that had surrounded me all those months ago because I recognized Seth, Jacob, Sam, and Logan. There were other wolves with them as well but I didn't know any of them.

Victoria instantly recognized the Volturi and became frightened while the wolves looked just as scared because they were surrounded by the enemy.

"What is this" Aro asked looking angry because we had been interrupted.

Nobody said anything because none of us knew why the wolves were chasing Victoria but I was pretty sure I could guess.

"Sam says that they caught Victoria hunting on their land again" Edward explained.

"Who is Sam" Aro asked looking confused.

"He is" Edward said and pointed at the black wolf.

"These must be amazingly smart wolves to have such clear thoughts" Aro mused.

"They are not wolves they are werewolves" Edward explained.

"Interesting' Aro said looking intrigued "Perhaps one of you could turn back into a man so I could talk to you myself."

When nothing happened, Aro angrily motioned to Jane who promptly stepped forward and turned he gaze on Sam.

"Perhaps Jane can persuade you" Aro said with a sick grin.

Jane looked intently at same but nothing happened because I had put my shield over the wolves.

"You protecting them" Aro said looking at me like I was insane while the wolves looked confused.

"Yes, I am because they are our friends" I said and it was true they were with the exception of Logan who was luckily at the end of the line of wolves so I didn't have to put my shield around him.

"I have a power like Edward" I explained to the wolves because it was clear they were confused." I have a mental shield that protects me and others from powers dealing with the mind. I put the shield over you so Jane's power wouldn't work on you."

"Thank you "Edward said and I knew he was speaking for Sam.

"You're welcome" I said smiling at the wolves.

"Ok enough with the bonding can we move on now" Caius said impatiently.

"You're even protecting Logan" Edward asked and this time I couldn't tell if he was asking for himself or for Sam.

"Um, well no" I said and I noticed the amused expressions on both the wolves and the Cullen's faces.

"Who is Logan" Aro asked and I could tell he was getting impatient too.

"The dark grey wolf on the end" I said and pointed to him.

"Why wouldn't you protect him as well" Aro asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Because he helped Victoria, James, and Tanya hold me hostage" I replied while glaring at Logan and Victoria.

"What did the wolf mean when he said they caught Victoria hunting again" Aro asked.

"A few months ago they found her hunting on their land and they pulled her off the person she was hunting but Logan let her escape" I explained glaring at Logan.

"What happened to the human she was hunting" Aro asked and I could tell he was in business mode now.

"He was changed into a vampire" I replied.

"Where is he now" Aro asked.

"He is in Denali staying with Denali coven because he took a shine to one of the women in the coven" Carlisle explained "But I can assure you he is safe there and he will not harm anyone."

"Which member of the coven is he with" Marcus asked.

"Tanya" Emmett replied and we all smiled.

"Interesting" Marcus explained.

"You have no idea" Emmett replied.

"What does that mean" Aro said getting angry again because we were keeping secrets.

"It means that Mike has the power to make people fall in love with him and tried to use it on Bella but she jumped out of the way so he ended hitting Tanya instead and now they are in love" Edward explained looking amused.

"What happens if the power wears off" Aro asked.

"We are praying it won't" I said.

"CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON" Caius screamed clearly losing his patients.

"Right sorry brother" Aro said "It seems as though Victoria cannot be trusted so she will be coming with us as well."

All the sudden Sam started to wine and when I turned to look at Edward I noticed he had a very surprised look on his face.

"Edward's what is going on" I asked

"It seems tow of the wolves have just imprinted" He said and we all gasped.

When Carlisle explained to me about the wolves he told me about imprinting and how it's like love at first sight only exceptionally more powerful.

"Who" I asked because the only woman the wolves hadn't seen was Jane so I was very confused.

"Logan imprinted on Jane" Edward said.

This match scared me because they are evil enough on their own but the two of them together would Hell on earth.

"Who else" I asked still confused as to how another one could have imprinted when there were no more women left.

"Do see the light grey wolf" Edward asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"That is Leah and she imprinted on Alec" Edward explained.

"Oh" I said now that I knew there was a female wolf everything made sense.

Leah and Logan ran into the woods and came back a minute later in their human forms.

Logan looked at Jane and Jane looked confused and I little pissed off as Logan walked toward her.

Alec was taking this new better then Jane because when he saw Leah he smiled and held out his hand for her, if I didn't hate Alec so much I would have thought it was sweet.

With everything going on no one was paying attention to Victoria and I looked up just in time to see her red hair disappear into the woods.

"Everyone" I said "We have a problem."

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	39. Chasing Freedom

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Thirty Nine: Chasing Freedom

"What is the problem young Bella" Aro asked.

"Victoria just ran away" I replied and I heard Edward swear next to me which caused me to grim because I had never heard him swear before.

"We have to find her" Aro said "It seems as though she is a very unstable vampire and she must be caught and destroyed."

"I can find her sir" Demetri said.

"No I have a better idea" Aro said while turning to look at Edward and I "If you two can find her and destroy her we will let you go free.'

"What the catch" I asked because I knew Aro would never let us go that easily.

"No catch" Aro said "If I were you I would get going because right now she has a pretty big head start."

"If we have to can we go on your land" Edward said while turning to look at Sam.

"Thank you" Edward said and I figured that meant that Sam said yes.

Edward grabbed my hand and we ran into the woods in the same direction that Victoria had.

"I wonder why Sam agreed to letting us go on their land" I asked.

"He wants Victoria gone as much as we do." Edward answered.

"Oh" I said as we followed Victoria's scent deeper in the woods.

"Edward is there a catch to Aro's deal" I asked knowing Edward had heard what was going on in Aro's head.

"No but he is hoping one of two things will happen" Edward said looking worried.

"What does he hope will happen" I asked though I wasn't sure I really wanted to know the answer.

"He hopes that either we won't find her or we will get killed trying to destroy her" Edward replied.

"Does he really think we would lose in a fight that is two against one" I asked.

"I guess" Edward replied and I could tell he was concentrating more on Victoria's scent then my questions.

Even though Victoria had gotten a head star Edward and I were fast and her scent was getting stronger so I knew we were closing in on her.

We followed her scent until we got a spot where it was so strong it was almost as if she was standing right next to us.

We stopped and before I could react I hear a branch snap and then someone was on top of me.

Out of the corner of my I eye I saw a flash of fire red hair so I knew it was Victoria who was on top of me.

Victoria had me pinned to the ground but I quickly flipped her over and sat on top of her.

I saw Edward take a lighter out of his pocket so I knew he was ready for me to start ripping her apart.

Unfortunately when I looked at Edward Victoria grabbed the arm I was holding her down with and ripped off of me.

I screamed in pain and Vitoria leapt up and threw me into a tree which broke in half as soon I hit it.

Edward ran towards us but before he could get to us Victoria ripped my leg off as I was trying to get up.

I fell back to the ground and watch as she threw my leg into the distance.

Edward was on top of her a second later and I watch helplessly as they struggled on the forest floor.

I wanted more than anything to be able to help Edward but my leg and my arm were too far out of my reach.

I prayed Edward would be ok and even though I didn't want to watch I couldn't turn away, it was like a car accident on the freeway you don't want to look but you do anyway.

Even with my vampire eye sight I couldn't make out who was winning because they were moving too fast.

One minute Edward would be on top of Victoria and the next she would be on top of him but both still seemed to be in one piece.

Just then Victoria got a hold of Edward's shirt and threw him into a tree but luckily Edward was up a second later.

I watch as ran towards Victoria with a fury I never seen in his eyes. I had seen Edward mad plenty of time before but nothing like this, this time he looked murderous, he looked like a vampire.

He grabbed Victoria by the hair before she had time to react or stop him and lowered his mouth to her neck.

It looked as though he was just going to kiss her neck but I knew better and a second later her head was on the forest floor and her body was in Edward's arms.

I watched as he took the lighter out of his pocket again and started Victoria's body on fire.

As soon as he was sure that Victoria was burning Edward ran to me.

"Bella oh my Bella are you alright" Edward asked looking more worried than I had ever seen him before.

"Yes but I need you to find my arm and my leg, I think Victoria threw them that way" I said gesturing with my head in the direction I thought my limbs were.

"I'll be right back" Edward said while running in the direction I had pointed.

Edward was back a minute later with both my arm and my leg in his arms.

"I'll carry you back to Carlisle and he can fix you" Edward while picking me up off the ground.

It was strange having to carry my arm and my leg as we ran but I was too happy to care.

"Edward we are free from the Volturi now" I said and happily.

"I know love" Edward said and despite how worried he was about me he smiled.

I leaned up touched my lips to Edward's and I was happy when I felt him kiss me back.

"I love you Bella" Edward said.

"I love you to Edward" I said

As we ran the rest of the way to the clearing worry began to seep into my happiness.

I was worried that that Carlisle wouldn't be able to fix me but more importantly I was worried that Aro would go back on his deal.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! Happy Fourth of July everyone :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	40. At Last

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Forty: At Last

Edward ran through the woods for another couple of minutes and then we finally made it back to the clearing.

When we entered the clearing the first thing I noticed was Alice wan on the ground shaking and Jasper was trying to calm her down.

Everyone else in the clearing was looking at Alice and Jasper so they didn't notice us as we entered the clearing.

"Carlisle" Edward called softly effectively getting everyone in the clearings attention.

"Oh Bella" Esme said sadly as Carlisle ran to us "You poor thing."

"Carlisle can you help her" Edward asked looking desperate.

"Of Course Edward you know as well as I do that vampires reattach their limbs" Carlisle said.

"I know but I wanted to make sure that everything was done correctly" Edward said.

"Alright Edward grab her arm and I will take her leg" Carlisle said and Edward did what he was told.

Carlisle held my leg to place it had ripped from and as soon as he did that I felt my leg start to reattach itself to my body. Edward did the same thing with my arm and I soon felt my arm reattaching itself as well.

I was little bit uncomfortable because everyone was watching me as my limbs reattached themselves to my body.

After about ten minutes the tingling sensation in my arm and leg stopped and I realized that my limbs were fully attached.

I stood up and threw my arms around Edward and held him as tightly as he held me.

After a few minutes Aro cleared his throat and effectively ruined the moment.

"Well now that everyone is back in one piece we have matter to discuss" Aro said.

"Victoria is dead so that means we are free to go correct" Edward asked.

"Yes I made the deal and I shall stick by what I said" Aro said.

"Thank you" I said sincerely.

"You are welcome, now we must discuss what is going on with the wolves and some of my guards" Aro said.

"Well it seems that two of the wolves have imprinted on two of your guards" Carlisle explained.

"Yes I heard that before but what does it mean" Aro asked impatiently.

"It means that Logan is bonded to Jane for eternity and Leah is bonded to Alec" Carlisle said.

I noticed that Alec looked rather happy about this while Jane looked rather pissed about it.

"Do I get a choice in this" Jane asked.

"Yes of course you do" Logan said "But don't you feel that strange pull towards me."

"Yes" Jane said quietly and I could see she wanted to deny it but she couldn't.

"Well that is quite interesting" Aro said "Well since it seems we cannot spilt you up the wolves will just have to come with us."

"Fine" Logan said without a second thought.

I looked at Leah then I could tell that she wasn't so sure about leaving her wolf pack and her family.

"I don't know" Leah said.

"Leah I promise it will be ok" Alec said "I won't ever leave you side, you will never be alone I promise."

"Ok" Leah said and I knew that as long as she had Alec she would be ok.

"Wonderful now that that is settled we will be on our way" Aro said "It was a pleasure seeing you again you all again."

Nobody said anything because we were all thinking the same thing, that is was not a pleasure to see Aro again.

"Goodbye all" Aro said.

"Bye" We all replied half heartedly.

The Volturi left the clearing and as they did Demetri turned and waved to Edward and me.

Edward and I smiled and waved back as Demetri disappeared into the woods with the rest of the Volturi.

We were left alone in the clearing with the wolves and nobody said anything for a few minutes.

After we had been silent for a good five minutes Sam ran into the wood and emerged a minute later in his human form.

"Thank you" Sam said.

"For what" Emmett asked.

"For getting rid of Victoria and Logan" Sam said.

"Well we didn't have anything to do with the Logan thing but you are welcome" Edward said.

"I am sorry you had to lose Leah though" I said.

"It's alright as long as she is happy that is all that matter" Sam said and the sandy colored wolf I knew to Seth started to wine.

"I know she is your sister Seth and you will miss her but don't you want her to be happy" Sam asked and the sandy colored wolf nodded.

"Seth is Leah's brother" I asked shocked.

"Yes" Sam replied.

"Wow" I said still in shock over this new information.

"We also wanted to thank you for helping us with the human Victoria attacked" Sam said.

"It was no problem" Carlisle answered and Edward and I whipped our heads around to glare at him.

"Right" Sam said noticing Edward's and my reaction "In any case thank you."

"You're welcome" Carlisle replied ignoring Edward and I.

"Well we are going to leave now but thanks again" Sam said as he and the wolves ran into the woods.

About a minute after the wolves left we ran home because it had been a long day and Edward was insisting that I need to rest.

As we were running home I couldn't help but be happy because Edward and I were finally free.

"We are free" I said turning to Edward and flashing him a huge smile.

"At last" He said returning my smile with one of his own.

We ran the rest of the way home hand in hand and we collapsed on the couch as soon as we were in the door.

Since Edward and I were the fasted runners we beat everyone home and had a few minute of blissful silence before everyone else ran through the door.

"Ok now that we are not dead we can continue with the wedding plans" Alice said as soon as she was in the door.

"Well" I said while flipping myself over to face Edward "We were almost free."

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! All right you guys this was the last chapter but there will be an Epilogue so don't worry! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	41. Epilogue

**I don't own Twilight!**

Epilogue

As I looked in the mirror one more time I still couldn't believe this was happening, I am getting married today.

I looked down at my dress which was strapless and tight on top and flowing and bunched at the bottom with beautiful flower designs everywhere** (Pic on profile).**

I loved my dress because it was simple but beautiful at the same time. I picked out my wedding dress as well as the as the bridesmaids dresses because they were really the only things I wanted a say in.

Alice and Rose were my bridesmaids and there dress were red and stopped at their knees, their dresses were also strapless and there was bow in the middle and to the side of the dress which sounds gaudy but it not **(Pic on profile)**.

I looked out the window one more time and saw everyone sitting in the back yard were the wedding was going to take place.

I saw all the friends I had made in the past year sitting out there and it made me smile.

I saw the Denali clan including Mike and Tanya sitting out there. Even though we have friends from Forks High school here Mike was still able to come because he looks so different there is no way anyone would recognize him.

I had to smile at how happy Mike and Tanya looked together; theirs was the next wedding we were going to because they are getting married this winter.

We also invited the wolves to the wedding but only Seth, Sam and his fiancée Emily, and to my surprise Jacob came.

I was glad Jacob was there because he remembered my dad more than I do and I really want to hear what he was like plus Jacob and I got off on the wrong foot and I want to fix that.

Against my wishes Alice invited all of the Volturi, I have no idea what she as thinking after everything we have been through but she says it was to make peace.

I was happy to see that only Demetri, Alec, and Leah came but I think Leah and Alec only came so Leah could see her brother Seth.

I was really happy Demetri came because Edward and I haven't really had a chance to talk to him since he helped us escape from the Volturi.

I was also happy to that he and Kate of the Denali clan seemed to have hit off. Kate was the only member of the Denali clan without a mate because Tanya had Mike and Irina had Laurent.

Lastly I was happy to see my human friends from school Angela and Ben. Alice also invited Jessica and Lauren and I was surprisingly ok with this because it meant that they would finally see that Edward loved me and not them.

Alice also invited some people from the hospital that I didn't really know but Carlisle did.

"Bella stop daydreaming it's time to go downstairs." Alice said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ok I am coming" I replied.

I walked down the stairs slowly and carefully because even though I am a vampire there is still a chance I may trip.

Alice and Rose picked up there flowers and Alice handed me mine before linking arms with Emmett.

Alice was my maid of honor and Emmett was Edward's best mans they had to walk down the aisle together as did Jasper and Rose.

As Rose and Jasper walked down the aisle I linked arms with Carlisle because was truly my father now.

"Bella I wanted to thank you" Carlisle said as we waited for our turn.

"For what" I asked.

"For making Edward so happy, he has always been alone and I worried about him but now he has you and I couldn't be happier." Carlisle said.

"You welcome" I said and I knew if I could cry I would be.

"I love my daughter" Carlisle said while giving me a squeeze.

"I Love you too dad" I said while hugging him back.

Just then the wedding march started and we started to move forward slowly.

I looked at all the face in the crowd and smiled and then I looked up front and saw Esme sitting in her seat in the front row beaming at us.

I also saw Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Angela's father who was officiating the ceremony but they all disappeared when I saw Edward.

Edward met my eyes and gave me a look that was full of happiness and love, I had to stop myself from the running the rest of the way to him.

Finally we made it to Edward and Carlisle placed my hand in Edward's and went to sit next to Esme.

The ceremony seemed to fly by as we said our vows, exchanged rings and before I knew it we were having our first kiss as husband and wife.

After the ceremony we moved into another part of the backyard for the reception.

Edward and I sat at the head table and pretended to eat our food and when no one was looking we stuffed it into our napkins.

After dinner I threw my bouquet and was happy to Angela catch it, Edward removed my garter with his teeth and I was a little disgusted when Mike caught it.

Much to mine and Edward's disgust we had to have cake next, we both ate small piece while trying not gag and then I shoved some right in Edward's face and he was only too happy to do it to me in return.

Alice must have seen it coming because she came running up with a handful of napkins for us to clean our selves off with.

As we were cleaning our selves off Alice ran off and seconds later we heard her talking on a microphone,

"Attention everyone it is now time for Edward and Bella to have their first dance as married couple."

Edward grabbed my hand and we made our way to the dance floor as my lullaby started to play, Edward had recorded it a few day ago so we could dance to it at our wedding.

"I love you" Edward said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you too" I said as my lips touched his.

As I spent the rest of the night dancing with my husband I realized how much I really did love him.

Edward was my heart, my soul, my destiny!

**AN: Oh my gosh I can't believe this story is done! Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who read, liked, and reviewed this story it means the world to me that people liked ot so much. I will will do a sequel at some point but I have another story idea I want to try first. I will post the first chapter of my new story on Monday so please check it out it will be called Finding My Love. Thanks again to everyone :)**


	42. Sequel

**The Sequel to Destiny is now up it is called Faith so please please please go check it out!**


End file.
